


四时歌·无色

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *架空。是很久之前写过的金时《四时歌》的同个背景设定下的切言版本。*言峰是四次峰image，不涉及五次峰形象。
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 3





	1. 春歌·早樱

<早樱>

开始注意到他，是在新学期开始之后的一周左右。

诶？今天也来了呢。——这样察觉。（あれ？今日も来てるね、と。）

卫宫切嗣单手托着下巴，向某个特定的方向看去。

——满眼盈着春日暖阳光亮的粉，和一抹阴影中的黑。

时值早春。

这是樱花的季节，也是希望的季节。天气似乎是特意迎合着迎接新季度伊始的人们雀跃的心情，每一天都好得不像话。天蓝得透明，透明得仿佛要化成水流淌下来。而一大片一大片的樱花，就迎着这样在头顶凝固的水，像是想要在那水面投下倒影一般，绽放得无拘无束，无遮无拦。

这样的湛蓝与嫩粉的混合就像是奶糖，有着发腻又清新的甜味，丝丝融在人们的舌尖，也融在人们的眼角。

而卫宫切嗣工作所在的这大学的图书馆里，也每天都能尝到这糖的甘甜。

那是一扇很大的窗，坐落在图书馆一层的中央。而窗外，恰好就是一株巨大的樱花树。从卫宫切嗣办公的柜台看出去，恰好能看到一半儿的蓝天，一半儿的樱花。办公的间隙一抬头，便是一幅过于写意的画。

——这是他为何会选择来到这所大学的图书馆当个小小的图书管理员的原因。

实际上，对于现在的卫宫切嗣来说，找什么工作，或者找不找工作，都并没有什么所谓。作为一个作家，虽然工作进入了瓶颈期，已经很长一段时间没写出什么像样的东西来，但之前写过的小说都卖得还不错，储备的积蓄也足够他吃一阵子不用着急，所以找不找兼职都不用为吃穿用度发愁。只是，自己的那个严厉的编辑——久宇舞弥，只要一想起她的那张生人勿近的脸孔卫宫切嗣就会觉得有些紧张——始终坚持认为当这样缺乏灵感的时候比起每天无所事事，不如换个环境做些新鲜的事情来刺激一下大脑，于是不顾自己的万般推脱便自作主张地帮自己谋起了短期的兼职。

刚好，这个大学的图书管理员临时招募，久宇便硬拉着自己来应了征。

只不过，虽然来之前很不情愿，不过来了之后，看到了柜台正对着的大窗，和窗外当时还是光秃秃的樱花树，他便瞬间改了心思，和急缺人手的图书馆一方一拍即合，很快就签下了短期合同。

就这么着，元·大作家·卫宫切嗣，就这样摇身变成了这个图书馆的一名名不见经传的管理员，每天摸摸书，喝喝茶，然后就是对着抬眼就能看到的蓝粉画作发发呆，想想新作。

……本来该是如此简单的。

卫宫切嗣托着下巴的手指点着脸颊，饶有兴趣地盯着窗户旁边的一个角落看。

那里，一抹异质于窗外溢满希望的色彩不同的黑色，正安静地将手中的书翻向了下一页。

卫宫切嗣微微地眯起了眼。

——真是个，有意思的孩子啊。

褐色的眼，褐色的发，和高大壮硕的体格。永远暗色的衣服，还有永远僵硬的面部表情。每天——不论平日或休日——都会来，而且除了偶有例外，都是到了晚上8点准时走。期间除了离席去休息区吃东西或者上卫生间以外，都是完全专注地在座位上读书，似乎连身姿都不会改变。

而且，更引人注意的是，他每天都会坐在同样的位置。那是正好在那扇大窗所在的墙边的沿着墙放置的一排单人桌，而他所选择的，则是刚刚好卡在窗子角落上的，那个明明迎着光线，却总也不会被光线笼罩进去的微妙的位置。

那幅明媚到万物似乎都会沐浴恩泽而生的画面所溢出的光亮中，似乎只有他是被遗忘在外的。

……一个明明抬起头就能融进最温暖的春光里，却执拗地将自己屈身于阴影之中不肯抬起头看，但却又不愿意放弃这个离光最近的位置的，黑色的青年。

“……真是，有点意思啊……”

无意识地，便将这句话说出了口。

“啊啦，是说‘他’的事情？”

而这句无意识的话，却被旁边的同事有意识地接了起来。

愣了一下，回头。

白发红瞳的漂亮女性正一脸八卦地看着自己。

……都说女性平常喜欢闲话一些有的没有的的话题，而自己身边这位美貌的同事似乎就是典型代表。

“‘他’啊，可是我们这里人尽皆知的人物了呢。切嗣刚来，所以还不知道吧？”

这样才认识一周就如此自然直接称呼自己名字的自来熟也是令人恐怖的东西。不过意外地，却并不讨厌。

“……啊啊，是啊。完全不知道呢。”

随意地接下了话，女同事——爱丽斯菲尔——眼睛立刻一亮一亮。

“那孩子啊，真的是一——直都在我们这里看书呢。每天每天都是这样。从他成为我们这里的学部生开始就一直如此，直到今年成为了这里院生仍然还在继续，算下来竟然已经有五年了呢——”

“……五年？！”

没忍住地抬高了声音，然后想起这里是图书馆这件事情立刻闭上了嘴，冷静了一下才重新开口道：

“五年一直是这样……？”

“嗯……嘛，大体来说一直是这样吧。要说有什么改变的话，就是从大概……一年前开始吧？开始每天8点左右就离开了呢。那之前他可是每天都要坐到闭馆的。”

“……在同样的座位上？”

“诶诶，是呢，一直是那个座位。”

爱丽斯菲尔说着，又向他所在的方位瞟了一眼，笑道。

“所以他在我们这里，一直被称为‘窗下的那孩子’呢。虽然大家也都知道他的名字。”

“诶……”

拖着长音应着，又有意无意地多问了一句。

“那，他的名字叫什么呢？”

“言峰。”

爱丽斯菲尔倒是也毫无忌讳地直接回答。

“言峰绮礼，绮丽的绮，礼仪的礼。——是个有点奇怪的名字吧？”

“……言峰、绮礼。”

他没有再回应爱丽斯菲尔，只是轻声地复述这个名字，觉得舌尖挑起的空气震动，叮咚了落进了窗外映着蓝天摇曳的粉色花枝中。

言峰绮礼将手上的书又翻了一页，动作安定而规律地仿佛和这个色彩涌动的世界隔离。

他站起身来，在爱丽斯菲尔诧异的眼神中，径直向那片粉蓝与黑交织分离的画面走去。

“——《人间失格》和《圣经》，吗……真是奇妙的组合呢。”

毫无预兆又无比自然地站在言峰的桌前发出这样的感慨，黑色的青年刚要去翻页的手上动作一僵，抬起了头来。

第一次这样近距离地看他深褐色的眼眸。里面一片深不见底的黑暗，就像他所选择的这个位置一样隔绝着光亮。

而此时，这片黑暗中涌动着的，是冷漠而疏离的戒备。

“……有什么事情么？”

声音低沉浑厚，却没有任何可以称得上是情感的起伏。

一种无比暗而冷的气场在他周身展开，让近在咫尺的窗外的樱花蓝天都一下失去了所有存在感，化成了灰白又平板的背景退到了认知的二线。

卫宫切嗣快速地眨了一下眼。

“……不，也没什么事情啦。就是看你每天都坐在这里看书，而且那么专注的样子，就有点好奇，所以过来打声招呼——啊，顺便说，我不是什么可疑的人，是新来这里打工的管理员，看，这是我的工作证。我叫卫宫切嗣，请多指教呢。”

边说边指了指夹在左胸口的小卡片。

言峰绮礼的眉头却越皱越紧了。

“……”

他没有说话，只是仍然用那种不信任的眼光死死盯着自己。

卫宫切嗣尽量自然地笑了笑。

“……嘛，真的不要这么紧张嘛。我真的只是有点好奇你到底在看什么，所以趁着没什么工作过来搭个话，仅此而已啦。”

停了停，在言峰绮礼说出驱逐的话之前又赶着说道：

“……不过话说回来，真的是很奇妙的组合呢——《人间失格》和《圣经》，这两本书同时读么？”

用眼神示意了一下言峰手里的，和摆在言峰桌上的两本书。手里的是一本已经被翻的很旧的《人间失格》，桌上的则是一本保存得非常完好的《圣经》。

言峰握着书的手指不自然地用了一下力。

“……只是在读这一本。《圣经》是我自己的，只是习惯放在而已。”

明明还没有放下防备却出乎意料的坦诚。

“诶——是这样啊……”

若有所思地点点头。

“你信教？”

……这么说起来，确实胸前挂着一个十字架的坠子啊。

“……啊啊。”

短促的回答和微微偏离开的眼神，明显是不想在这个问题上多做回答。

接收到这个信号的卫宫切嗣敏锐地换了话题。

“那《人间失格》呢？是第一次读吗？”

快速的一次摇头。

“那，是很喜欢这本书？”

却是又一次的摇头。

“……不，我不喜欢。如果非要说的话，是讨厌吧。”

“……诶？不喜欢吗？”

因为这完全出乎意料的回答而直接发出了疑问。

“那为什么还要多次读呢？”

一时的沉默。

言峰的目光落到书页上，随着骨节分明的手指一起慢慢摩过那一行行铅字，其中的含义复杂，如同对待分手之后的恋人。

“……虽然很讨厌，但是、”

一直没有任何起伏的声音里面多了些动摇。

“——读起来，会很心安。”

阴冷的气场收敛了起锋芒，窗外缤纷的暖色又一次回到了知觉的表面。

言峰所处的位置依然巧妙而固执地躲避着光，但是他的眼中昏暗的水面却似乎有了些许涟漪。

《人间失格》上的黑色铅字好像在蓝天中留下痕迹的樱花花瓣一样，映在言峰的褐色眼瞳里。

卫宫切嗣站在阳光与阴影的交界处，觉得自己的心头也因了这些过于分裂却微妙融合的色彩而产生了暧昧的轻晃。

就这样心念一动，将手伸进了外套的口袋里，拿出了一个东西，递到了言峰面前。

一朵樱花的标本做成的书签。

言峰眨了眨眼，没有表情的脸上也能看出明显的疑惑。

“这是……”

“正如你所看到的，是用真的樱花所做成的书签。最近樱花实在开得很漂亮，我就拜托朋友帮我做了一个。今天刚刚拿到手，还没来得及用。能和你这样搭上话也是有缘，而且突然跑过来也耽误了你的时间，就当作是认识的标志和赔礼，就送给你好了。”

说着，又摆出一个极其友好的微笑。

“你就收下吧，呐？”

言峰绮礼愣愣地盯了他好一会儿，见他始终没有收回去的意思，这才有些犹豫地伸手，将那书签接了过去。

“……樱花……”

他默默念着这个词，看着那书签的神色是一种茫然的困惑。

卫宫切嗣歪了歪头。

“怎么，你不喜欢么？”

“……”

言峰绮礼又抿紧着唇瓣看了那书签许久，最终虽然有些生硬，但还是没有拒绝地道：

“……不，并不讨厌。谢谢你。”

他松下一口气。

“那就太好了。那么这个你就拿着吧，我那边还有工作，也就不多打扰了。有机会的话再继续聊吧。那么回见啦。”

说罢转身就要往柜台方向走。

“……等一下。”

却一下子被言峰叫住了。

回过头，看到言峰仍然带着点儿疑惑但像是下了什么决心一样开口。

“……言峰绮礼。”

“……诶？”

“……我的名字是言峰绮礼。刚才你告诉了我你的名字，所以如果我不告诉你的话不符合礼数。”

像是说着什么宇宙真理一样说着这话。

他没有忍住地噗的一声笑了。

“……啊啊，知道了。”

想着直到现在竟然还有这样注重礼数的年轻人，而且还是这样一个比自己还要高大半个头、浑身上下散发着令人难以接近的气场的年轻人，就突然觉得有些可爱起来了。

“那么，请多关照了呢——言峰绮礼君。”

再度回到柜台的时候，看到言峰绮礼已经又一次低下头看书去了。黑色的异质仍然突兀地存在在明媚的窗边，看起来好像和自己去搭话之前没有任何变化。

只是。

一点粉色从他所看的书页中冒出来，就像是窗外的花朵落进了他的阴影之中一般。虽然只有一点点，但却带来了和适才完全不同的观感。

就像舌尖的甘甜漏进了心间。

卫宫切嗣看着这一幕，偷偷勾起了嘴角。


	2. 春歌·蓝天

<蓝天>

如果说，第一次和言峰绮礼搭话是有意为之，那么第一次在除了图书馆之外的地方见到他便只能说是无心之举。

春色平展，万里无云。天仍然蓝，蓝得像八音盒里叮咚的旋律，吸一口气便化作了溶在唇齿之间的冰糖。

言峰绮礼就坐在这样的蓝天下，学校角落的一把长凳上，半抬着头，对着天空发着呆。

明明是清灵到似乎都能发出脆响的蓝色，映在那双深到不见底的褐色眼瞳中后却变得深沉而厚重，仿佛下一秒就会化成一片墨色，溢出那轻易就能被淹没的眼角。

卫宫切嗣看着这样的言峰绮礼，一时定在了一段距离开外，忘记了动作。

这么说起来，今天确实直到自己出来的时候都没有在图书馆见到言峰绮礼了。窗户角落的那个专属于他的位置在他不来的时候似乎也被其他学生们心照不宣地空着，没了那一抹暗色的画面总是哪里显得空空荡荡，让他的心里也像是突然被拿掉了一颗小小砝码的天平，脱离了一直以来的平衡开始微妙的上上下下摇晃。

想来，从第一次和言峰绮礼搭上话以来，两个人之间便慢慢熟稔起来了。自己没什么工作的时候，时不常的会去和他搭话，而他也不再像第一次那样处处戒备着自己，甚至后来在进馆的时候还会主动向自己点头致意了。

虽然仍然是个沉默寡言的孩子，但那种如同慢慢化开的春意一般柔和下来的气场却是不通过言语表情也能感受得到的。

就这么一来二去，每天在图书馆里和言峰绮礼三五句的交谈便也成了这个工作里不可或缺的一环。

……所以一旦这个环节因为言峰绮礼的缺席而停止的时候，心里总也觉得没了些着落。

——这也就是为什么，他在空闲的时候把值班的任务推给了爱丽斯菲尔，自己一个人跑到学校里面来溜达的原因。

至于为什么会选择来学校这个最偏僻无人的角落，是因为卫宫切嗣自己本身也不是一个喜好热闹的人。再加上自己一个一把年纪胡子拉碴的大叔混在一群年轻学生里面到处闲逛总归不像回事，于是便自然而然地避着人群晃到了这里。

……这都能遇到，估计也是某种缘分吧。

心里无关紧要地这样想着，卫宫切嗣站在原地默默地注视着言峰绮礼。

他仍然保持着那个望向天空的姿势一动不动，就像他在图书馆里看书的时候一样专注，仿佛天上也有着文字一般。

不由得顺着他的目光抬头看了看。却除了一片耀眼的蓝色之外什么都没有看到。

……这孩子，到底在那么认真地看着什么呢。

将视线重新放在言峰绮礼身上，卫宫切嗣想了想，而后抬脚向他走去。

许是自己的脚步声唤起了言峰的注意。他一下子看向自己的眼微微睁大，表达着他的诧异和疑惑。

“……呀，真是奇遇呢。（やぁ、奇遇だね。）”

打招呼和解释自己在场的话放在一起，随着自己手掌的摆动和脸上的微笑一起送了出去。

言峰绮礼在愣了一下之后，微微歪起了头。

“……啊啊。是啊。”

半抬着头有些无措地看着站定在他面前的自己，明显是不知道该如何对待自己这个突然出现的不速之客，不过倒也感受不到逐客的意思。

卫宫切嗣轻声笑了笑。

“可以坐在你旁边吗？”

“……啊、啊啊，请坐。”

说着有点慌张地将放在身边的挎包放到了身体的另一边，为新来者留出了位置。

虽然只是一瞬间，不过还是在没有扣好盖的背包里面，看见了圣经的书脊。

……还真是虔诚又认真的家伙啊。

悄悄地在心里这样感慨着，不客气地在言峰身边坐了下，看了看他的脸，又挑起眼睛看了一下天空，问道：

“刚才你一直都在看什么呢？”

“……”

言峰绮礼的回答却微妙的滞缓了几秒。

“……天空。”

并且只是这样一个无比简单质朴的答案。

卫宫切嗣干笑了两声。

“这个其实看就知道了啊。是想问你，天上有什么么？”

这一次却是彻底没有回答了。

言峰绮礼又一次稍稍抬起头，看向天空的表情却比适才僵硬了许多。

……啊咧，自己是问了什么不该问的话么。

忍不住也随着言峰绮礼一样抬起头看向天上。但确确实实，除了一片无止尽的蓝以外，什么都没有。

“……卫宫桑。”

突然被叫了名字，于是一下子回过头看回言峰。

然而言峰却仍然只是定定地盯着天空，神色说不出的微妙。

“……怎么了？”

总觉得今天的言峰状态十分不对，但却又不知道哪里出了问题，于是只能在语气里面多加上一些关切地问。

然而得到的，却仍然只是令人一头雾水的回复。

“……今天的天气，好么？”

“……诶、？……”

不禁发出这样一声疑问，但因为言峰脸上没有一点点像是胡闹的迹象，所以把自己心头的疑惑愣生压了回去，只是无比直率地回答：

“……是呢，是个非常好的天气呢。天很蓝，阳光很好，也没有云……”

这样说着，却在言峰的脸上获取不到任何赞同的讯息。但同样地，也获取不到任何否定的信息。

那里有的，只是和这一片饱和度甚高的明亮色彩形成鲜明对比的，带着些阴影的空白。

“……那个……难道言峰不这么觉得么？”

忍不住这样问了。

言峰的目光稍微地放下来一些，飘向辽远的地平线的方向。

“……天是、蓝色的么。”

近乎自言自语的意味不明。

卫宫切嗣几乎想要去挠头了。

“……诶……那个……言峰君——”

“……是啊。天是蓝色的啊。……天空必须是蓝色的啊（空は青でなければならないのだ）。”

遮断了自己所有问话的碎碎念，听起来就像是一种自我催眠。就像是给心智未开的孩童灌输世界的常识一样，有着强烈而不容置疑的导向型与排他性。

卫宫切嗣终于还是蹙起了眉。

“……呐，言峰君？你到底是……”

“……卫宫桑。”

又一次被打断。而这一次，伴随着言峰绮礼看向自己的目光。

——如石墙一般，生硬而冰冷的目光。

“今天确实，天气很好啊。”

他对自己说，用着如第一次被自己搭话时候那般的不带任何情感起伏的声线。

“天很蓝。阳光很明媚。没有云。……今天真的，是再好不过的天气了。”

一片混沌不清的话语。

……一种过于明显的拒绝。

无风起浪。

一道上面布满了勾刺的透明的墙平地而起，将自己和言峰绮礼隔绝在两边。……不，确切地说，是将言峰绮礼闭锁在里面，而将自己以及自己所在的整个世界隔绝在了外面。

“……言峰君……”

他张口，却觉得一出声，舌尖就被那墙上的尖刺扎得噼呖呖得疼，只得让自己的声音如同幽魂一般飘散在了空中。

而墙那边的言峰绮礼的脸上，也在这一瞬间出现了受伤的表情。

“……我、……”

他也如同被什么东西扎到一般慌张地撇过头不再看向自己，唇瓣几度开合却没能说出完整的词句。

“……对不起。”

最终只是扔下这一句话，抱起身边的挎包便低着头落荒而逃。

……落荒而逃。

卫宫切嗣被留在原地，一时半会儿竟甚至不能清楚地理顺到底发生了什么。

他只能愣坐在长凳上，看着言峰绮礼在蓝天下远去的身影，长久做不出任何反应。

无尽的晴天蓝得理所当然，直到可怕的程度。

言峰绮礼暗色的背影就好像在一种对这一片理所当然的挣扎着的拒绝。

“……到底……”

轻声念出这两个字，却又在一片蓝色的包围下默默噤了声。

言峰绮礼的身影拐过一个拐角，彻底消失在了视线里面。

只剩下蓝色的眼底感受到了隐约的疼痛。

……总觉得，天气，似乎变得没有那么好了。


	3. 春歌·蝴蝶

{蝴蝶}

那之后，言峰就再也没理过自己。……别说理自己了，甚至连靠近自己所在的柜台都没有过。

虽然他仍然每天都在来图书馆看书，可是明显根本是在躲着自己。

——在自己都不知道为什么的情况下。

卫宫切嗣一边整理着身边的书籍，一边用余光瞟着窗角下翻着书的言峰，有些苦恼地想。

……那天那个，到底是什么状况啊……

第一百零一遍思考起这个百思不得其解的问题，可第仍然没能得出任何答案。

……说到底，什么天气，什么蓝天之类的，话题也实在是过于跳跃而不成体系。而就因为那样几句话就像个受惊的小动物一样逃开的言峰也确实逃到了自己的理解范围之外。明明自己什么奇怪的话都没有说，为什么事情就会变成这个样子……

……嘛，虽然，客观上讲，自己完全没有必要为言峰的事情操心至此。毕竟那只是一个和自己有过几句话的交情的普通的学生，自己除了他叫言峰绮礼和在文学院读院这两件事情以外对他一无所知，而他对自己应该也只是知道自己的名字而已。更何况，当自己短期的雇佣合同到期了之后，离开这所学校的自己和他应该也就是江湖不见了。所以说，如果对方不想再和自己产生牵连的话，自己大可不必非要弄明白个所以然，就这样随对方去也就是了。

……只是，无论自己心里如何清楚这个道理，也完全无法说服自己真的就这样做。

——言峰那天的那个快要哭出来的神情，实在是让人放心不下。

卫宫切嗣在不经意间便停下了手上的工作，只顾着远远盯着言峰看了起来。

他仍然是一身暗色的衣服，一张专注而认真的、没有什么表情的侧脸。看起来和自己刚来到这个图书馆的时候没有什么两样。

但卫宫切嗣就是知道，此时的他，心里一定是有些什么放不下的事，让他的全身都绷紧

……毕竟，自己在之前一段时间里面，已经慢慢触碰到放下戒备的言峰绮礼的，柔软的一面了啊——

“呐，切嗣，又在看着‘他’发呆啊？”

甜美的女声带着些调笑又带着些担忧从耳边传来。猛地回神转过脸去，看见爱丽斯菲尔有些困惑地微笑着的脸。

后背一冷。

“总觉得啊，切嗣从前段日子开始，看着那孩子发呆的时间就越来越长了呢……这么说起来，那孩子进来之后再也不和切嗣交谈的状况，也是几乎同时开始的吧？……呐，切嗣，你们之间到底发生了什么啊？”

……该说不愧是女性的直觉吗。自己明明什么都没有跟她说过，可说的一个字儿都不差。

“啊……其实也没什么啊，啊哈哈……”

干笑着搪塞，心里盘算着如果再被逼问的话能够回答到什么地步。

然而爱丽斯菲尔却只是一声叹息。

“……嘛，虽然很想继续问下去啦，但是现在还有别的事需要你做啊。”

自行岔开了话题。

卫宫切嗣默默地松了一口气。

“……什么事？”

爱丽斯菲尔伸出雪白的手指，向图书馆大厅的半空中一指。

“——那个，能不能帮忙弄出去？”

……图书馆里飞进蝴蝶什么的，说起来也算是件稀奇事儿了。

卫宫切嗣杵在宽阔的大厅中间，看着那一小块上下翻飞的色块犯起了难。

……接下来该怎么做呢。

他的视线黏在那小色块上在大厅之中来回游走。

毕竟这里是图书馆。折腾书的工具一大堆，折腾昆虫的工具却是完全没有。再者说，就算有，在这种充满了知识的神圣之地那个捕虫网扑来扑去也实在是不成体统。但是，又因为这里是图书馆，放纵这个小小的家伙到处乱飞也不像回事。虽然说蝴蝶这东西没有什么危害性，但如若打扰到了沉浸在知识的海洋里面的青年学子们也不是好事，要是再刚好碰上一个怕虫子的女孩子什么的就更糟糕了。

……综上所述，果然还是必须想办法把它弄出去才好。

但是到底要如何——

“……啊。”

目光随着小小的蝴蝶，停在了一个桌子的桌沿上——而那桌子的使用者，正是自己这几天一直都在为之苦恼的言峰绮礼。

没忍住发出的小小的呼声，散在了蝴蝶即使停下还在微微忽闪的翅膀的动作中。

……仔细看的话，确实是一只非常漂亮的蝴蝶。宝石蓝色翅膀在上下的闪动中些许变幻着颜色，空气里面似乎都因之而多了些雅致的波动。

而言峰此时也明显是注意到了这只蝴蝶。一直放在书上的视线微微抬起，看向了那落在桌沿上的小小生物，一时露出了有些困惑的表情。

……这孩子对于这个突然到来的不速之客，会如何处理呢。

卫宫切嗣突然就涌起了兴趣，停下了脚步，隔着一段距离观察着言峰绮礼。

言峰绮礼的表情从一开始的困惑慢慢变成了沉思。他凝视着那只执拗地趴在他的桌沿不肯走的蝴蝶，微微眯起双眼，像是在思考什么重大的命题。

而在一段时间的沉吟后，他一直没有动的身子缓缓采取了动作。他慢慢地抬起一只手，向那只蝴蝶伸了过去。

……即使是这样不苟言笑的孩子，果然也会对这样的小东西没有抵抗力么。

卫宫切嗣这样想着，悄悄地挑起了嘴角。

然而。

“……诶？”

刚刚挑起来的嘴角在发现有什么不对的时候立刻冻住了。

言峰手上的动作，并非是像捉蝴蝶那样伸出两根指头凑过去，而是整个手掌张开，五指因为用力而弯曲地，握了上去。

小小的蝴蝶仍然无知无识地停在桌沿扇动着翅膀。

言峰和那蝴蝶相比几乎可以说是庞大的手掌很快便将那抹小小的宝蓝色覆盖在了阴影之中。

……这样、的话……

言峰手指猛地蜷起。

“……言峰！！！”

他一下子没忍住地，发出了一声响彻整个安静的图书馆的大吼。

言峰的手一下子滞在了空中。

蝴蝶像是终于感知到了什么一般轻飘飘地从他的指尖飞走，在空中划下一道宝蓝色的优美曲线。

几乎全图书馆的人的视线都集聚到了他和言峰这里。但他却没有觉得尴尬。

……他并没有余裕去觉得尴尬。

言峰此时的表情，就像是自知将要堕入地狱而放弃了寻求救赎的罪人，与平常线条只有着微妙的不同的眉眼间却写满了震惊、痛苦、绝望，以及自暴自弃的自嘲。

时间和空间都像是凝固了。

他呼吸，却觉得吸不进什么能够帮助自己存活的氧气，只觉得那好像带着冰粒一样的气体划过呼吸道落进肺里，所经之处留下钝痛。

而从创口流出来的，都是言峰眼底没有出口的黑。

“……言”

刺啦。

椅子在地板上划动发出的尖锐声响将自己不完整的声音尽数碾碎。在自己反应过来应该如何做之前，言峰便已经抄起自己的包，飞快地掠过自己的身边，冲出了图书馆。

……就像上一次在那一片无穷无尽的蓝天下他所做的那样。

而这一次，卫宫切嗣没来由地清楚，如果自己再像上一次那样对他放着不管的话，那么他与他之间便不会再有任何的然后了。

……而这是他无论如何都不想看到发生的、最差的状况。

于是在仍然没有完全想明白发生了什么的情况下便下意识地转身想要追出去，却在转身的当口儿用余光瞟到了言峰桌子上他忘记带走的书。

是那本他一直贴身携带的圣经——和夹在圣经的书页里面的，那支粉色的樱花书签。

他想也没想，抄起那本书便一路跑了出去，将满堂的惊愕尽数留给了大声叫着他的名字的爱丽。

完全没有头绪能去哪里找言峰，身体凭着第六感便径自将自己带到了上次遇到他的那个无人的角落。

长凳上，言峰俯身而坐，双手手肘柱在膝盖上，手掌紧紧地覆着脸庞。

多云的天气，阳光明明暗暗地抹着大地。然而所有这些明暗都仿佛和言峰没有任何关系。他只是蜷缩在那里，像蜷缩在隔绝了整个世界的母腹里的无助的胎儿。

卫宫切嗣使劲喘了几口气，调整了一下呼吸，然后尽量轻而慢地像言峰走去。

在言峰身前停下的时候，能看到他的身体明显地一颤。

他蹲下身子，看向言峰被双手死死盖住的脸。

“……呐，言峰，为什么要逃跑呢？”

如同对孩子般谆谆善诱地问。

却没有得到任何回应。

“……那，刚才为什么想要弄死那一只蝴蝶呢？”

仍然没有回应。

他想了想。

“……那么，言峰。”

问出了最后一个问题。

“——你到底，在害怕什么呢？”

一片风雨欲来的海面上涌来的腥咸。

“……我、只是，不明白、……”

夹杂着呜咽的声音从他拢紧的指缝中断断续续地漏了出来。

“我、不明白啊……！”

“……不明白什么？”

“……颜色、……”

……嗯？

“……颜色、什么的……”

“……我不明白啊……！这个世界上的所有的颜色……！”

海面上下起了暴雨。

言峰突然挪开的手掌后面显露出来的脸颊上，已经是令人呼吸发紧的潮湿一片。

“……卫宫切嗣，像你这样的‘正常人’怎么可能会懂呢，像我这样完全无法识别所有的颜色的人眼中的世界又到底是什么样子的……！天是蓝的，云是白的，樱花是粉的——啊啊，是啊，这是多么正常的感触——但在我的眼里丝毫没有意义啊！因为它们在我看来只不过就是明暗程度不同的黑白灰而已啊——！”

一阵来得过于突然的风暴潮。

卫宫切嗣觉得自己一个措不及防，便被浇了满身的冰冷，洗刷得自己的脑中一片空白。

而风雨仍然在继续。

“完全没有办法分辨你们所说的色彩，所以也完全没有办法感知你们所拥有的那种感性。漂亮，美丽，或者丑陋，恶心——在我看来根本没有什么分别。所有那些需要用色彩来感受到的愉悦或悲伤，对我而言不过就是一片一片黑白灰的堆砌……我和你，和你们所有人都不一样啊，卫宫切嗣——我是被你们所有人所在的世界排除出来的存在啊，这种感受你能明白吗？！”

最后几个字几乎是从他身体的内部声嘶力竭地喊了出来。

透明的眼泪溢满了他的眼眶，摇晃着他深褐色的瞳孔。

卫宫切嗣用了很长一段时间，才逐渐理解了他所说的话的意义。

……色盲症。因为先天的缺陷而无法正常识别色彩的疾病，而全色盲又是其中发病率最低的一种，比其它的几种识别不全的色盲症更难找到同病相怜的同胞。

而眼前的这个孩子，就是这样在只有黑白灰的世界里，一个人怀抱着与所有他者都不同的感触，与孤独抗争了这么多年。

“……那、”

张口，用自己都吓了一跳的干涩的声音问道。

“那刚才、你想要弄死那只蝴蝶，是因为不能理解这个世界的愤怒吗……？”

而言峰却因为这句话显露出了前所未有的慌张。

“……不、不是啊，不是这样的……！”

他使劲摇着头，像是努力辨明着自己并没有做错事情的不器用的孩子。

“我只是、只是在想，如果这样的存在我不能看出它的美，是不是让它换一种存在的方式，我就能——”

一声如若要窒息的抽噎。

“……我只是、只是想找到啊——想找到你们所说的，美好，到底是什么样子的啊——”

低下头去，泣不成声。

一大片云彻底遮住了太阳。世界被阴影笼罩。

卫宫切嗣艰难地吞了一口口水，却吞不下从从胃里泛上来的绞痛。

言峰绮礼在自己的面前像是被碰开了平常一直小心关好藏住的开关一样地哭着。

他在对方的哭声中一遍遍反刍对方刚才说过的话。

——被世界排除了。这个孩子这样说。如此理所当然地便将自己定义在了这个世界之外。

就像他总选择坐的那个位置。明明抬头就是整个世界的光明，可他却永远将自己置于那光明照不到阴影。

……只是。

卫宫切嗣伸出手去。

指尖触碰到的泪水温热。

言峰绮礼一个震颤之后抬起头。

阳光就在这时慢慢地脱离了遮挡。

他眼里的泪水而映着来自这个世界的光亮。

……只是，这个孩子直到现在，还没有放弃寻找。他一边读着失格的人类，一边又在向神乞求着宽恕。

他坐在阴影里，可却仍然面向着明媚。

他在一片黑白中不被人察觉地哭号着伸手，期盼着来自彩色的不拒绝。

卫宫切嗣微微起身，伸展开双臂地前倾——将这个痛苦地把自己逼到了角落的男人抱在了怀中。

只一个瞬间，眼泪就随着自己后背上被死死抓住的疼痛倾洒了自己整个肩膀。

等言峰平静下来，已经是很久以后的事情了。

卫宫切嗣蹲在言峰身前，用自己随身带着的手帕擦着他哭到花的脸颊。

“……感觉好点了吗？”

柔声这样问，看到言峰尴尬地向侧下方移开了视线。

“……对不起。”

嘶哑的声音说出这三个字，卫宫切嗣苦笑着摇了摇头。

“……所以说并不需要道歉啊。不如说我看到这样发泄出来的你才比较放心。”

“……但是衣服……”

“……啊啊，这个啊。没关系啦。反正本来就是邋邋遢遢的大叔，也不在乎这些，回头送去洗洗就好了。”

随意地笑着这样说，又强硬地拒绝了言峰紧接着提出的要出清洗费的请求。

将手帕揉了揉收到兜里，这才突然想起自己刚才是拿了言峰的圣经追出来的，只不过刚才因为一时的慌乱而随手放在了地上。

于是有些抱歉地从地上拿起那本圣经，掸了掸上面的土，递到言峰面前，道：

“……这个，抱歉，本来想拿出来给你，结果沾上土了……”

言峰一愣，好像也是这才想起自己把这么重要的东西忘在了图书馆，而后有些不好意思地伸手接了过去，摇头说着“没事”，同时翻开了书页。

——并且在看到了仍然完好无损地夹在书当中的那个粉色的樱花书签的时候，松下了一口气。

卫宫切嗣看着他这一连串举动，轻笑了起来。

“……看来是很中意这个书签呢。”

言峰啪地一声把书合上，又一次微微撇开了视线，没有答话。

卫宫切嗣抿着笑，站起身来-，到他身边坐下，又一次开口问道：

“呐，言峰。你觉得那个书签，漂亮吗？”

言峰在些许沉默后，轻轻摇了摇头。

“……我不知道。在我眼里，不过就是和其它那些东西没有什么区别的灰色色块罢了。”

他点点头。

“但是你仍然很中意它吧？”

没有回答了。

他扩大了脸上的笑。

“……所以说啊，言峰。”

他拍了拍言峰抚在圣经上的手的手背，道。

“——实际上啊，美好的东西，不一定非要有颜色才行啊。”

一下子投过来的，带着困惑和期许地摇晃着的眼神。

他没有忍住的，更加弯起来的眼角。

“如果你不介意的话，就由我来教给你吧。”

而言峰半晌之后的一个点头，就像是蝴蝶的一次轻微的振翅，抖下一片亮晶晶的荧光。


	4. 夏歌·梅雨

<梅雨>

“……这本小说，是你写的吗。”

“……啊啊，姑且……”

“……”

“……那个……之前一直瞒着你真是抱歉。……不过，既然已经暴露了，果然还是想问……你对它怎么想……？”

“……最差劲了（最低だな）。”

雨声哗哗。

自己是作家一事，之前一直没有告诉过言峰绮礼。一是本身自己对这个身份就没有什么执着，觉得说不说都无甚所谓；二是怕言峰知道了这件事情之后反而对自己产生不必要的顾虑，就不再和自己往来。

所以，从上次言峰对自己爆发过后的月余，自己都是以一个单纯的“图书馆管理员”的身份和言峰接触的。这没有什么不好，甚至还很轻松愉快。最起码，言峰已经不会再躲着自己什么，而是能够自然而然地接受和自己的相处了。

……然而，今天这事儿，确实是一时失误了。

本来一切如常——来到图书馆上班，言峰绮礼进来，打招呼，然后他去看书自己工作，工作的间隙再观察观察他看书的样子——本来就是这样，一如既往。

只不过，中午，在言峰起身要去休息的时候，自己看到了他手中拿着的，自己写的小说。

……然后，就是这样了。一个没忍住跑上去就着自己小说的话题聊了起来，一下兴起就不小心透露了自己便是创作者的信息。

言峰绮礼的脸上，仍然看不出什么表情。

他只是低头将视线胡乱地放在摊在膝头的书页上——亦或是覆在那书页的他的指尖上，这一点不太能确定——而将半张脸都埋进休息区临着的巨大落地窗外扑进来的阴郁之中。

而自己的那本小说，虽然摊开着，但也看不清楚是那一章节，只能看到那些铅字大部分都笼在了言峰抚于书页之上的手指阴影之中，就像是丛生于枯树枝下的杂草，兀自密布却不能对那枯树产生任何意义。

……总觉得，有点糟糕。

他不动声色地咽了一口口水，而后努力在脸上扯出一个尽量平和的笑。

“……啊——嗯，小说嘛，总会有人不喜欢……”

有些支棱地这样说着，试图缓和被雨声打击得低沉的气氛。

“……就是，能不能跟我说说，你觉得哪里不好啊？”

言峰微微抬眼，送给自己一个不知道有什么意义的眼神，而后又低下头去，让视线回到了刚才的位置。

“……那个神父。”

他似乎是稍微犹豫了一下，才用着那依然没有起伏的低沉声调，平直地说出了这样的话。

“……那个神父，你不应该让他活下去。”

作为小说的创作者，卫宫切嗣当然知道言峰绮礼在说的是什么事情——“那个神父”，小说中他仅次于男主得用心地塑造出来的人物。那个男人虽然是一个神父，但却胸怀着只能用他人的痛苦来填补的空虚。他一边否认着自己扭曲的愉悦而向神不断献上祈祷，一边又在那金色的英雄王的引导下一步一步越陷越深。最终，他确实无疑地死在了那“正义的伙伴”的男主人公的枪口之下，但却在最后的最后峰回路转，因为和他结下契约的王者的缘故而凭借着世界全部之恶的黑泥再一次存活。

……就是这样一个最不该存在又最不该存活，可又偏偏在自己笔下存在，又几乎可以说是唯一在那场你死我活的战争之中存活下来了的人类。

“……他不应该活着。”

言峰绮礼继续说，用着他一贯简短的，但此时听来却莫名饶舌的句子。

“他不应该活着。……不理解这个世界也不被这个世界理解的那个极恶的存在，本就不应该留在这个世界上。他活着，只能徒增痛苦罢了。”

他说着，置于书页之上的手指几乎微不可闻地蜷起来一些。

“……你作为作者，明明知道这一点，可却偏偏让他一个人留了下来。除了差劲，没有别的说法可以形容了。”

平铺直叙的声音，却像极了某种撕心裂肺的控诉。

他看着他，看着似乎要将全身缩进从窗外涌来的阴郁之中的他，突然被一种过于切实的既视感扼住了咽喉。

……永远生存于阴影的，与这个光明又多彩的世界完全不同的存在。

无数次向神伸出，又无数次被拒绝的双手。

如同太极图一般，永远在黑与白之间旋转挣扎着的，没有出路的人生。

——相似直至重叠的悲伤与绝望。

……他在用自己的痛苦，为那个神父做最设身处地的申诉。

他希望他得到解脱，以死亡——这种彻底抛弃这个世界也被这个世界所抛弃的形式。

雨声浸漫。沙发的皮表面向上渗着一阵阵寒。

卫宫切嗣不自觉地调整了一下自己的坐姿。

“……呐，言峰。那么，你是想让那个神父死掉吗？”

“他本就不该活着。”

“……即使我说，如果他仍有可能，找到他的存在之道、容身之所，你也这么认为吗？”

言峰一直没有看向自己的眼神终于带着强烈的狐疑地放在了自己的身上。

“……那种事情，有可能吗？……那可是一个连自己的妻子的自愿献身都没能拯救回来的、不可救药的存在啊。”

狐疑的眼神里面，却有着也许本人都没有察觉到的期冀。

他将这样的眼神尽数收在眼底，而后一下放下了肩膀上绷紧的力气，轻柔地笑了起来。

“……实际上，我也不知道这个答案。”

他实话实说，在看到对方一下子皱起的眉的同时反而觉得更加轻松了起来。

“那个啊，言峰，之前一直没有跟你说起过，虽然不是刻意隐瞒，但……总而言之就是，我现在会在这里当图书馆的管理员，就是因为我的小说创作遇到了瓶颈。……嘛，简单地说，就是在想给这部小说写续集的时候，怎么都无法写出让自己的满意的东西，所以才被自己的编辑愣找了这边的工作，说让我换一下环境什么的……”

无奈地苦笑，而后又收回笑声，继续道。

“……而让我写不下去的原因，就是我不知道该如何处理这个神父之后的故事，这样啊。”

言峰绮礼快速地眨了一下眼。

“……你当时在写这一部的时候，难道没有想好接下来要怎样，就写出了这样的结局吗。”

话语中总有些说不出的嫌弃。

卫宫切嗣哈哈干笑了两声。

“……嘛……如果你这么说，我好像也不是很能反驳……确实，就是凭着一种类似于直觉的东西，就这样写下来了呢……”

“……直觉。”

言峰绮礼重复了一遍这个词。

“……你就那样，想看到那个男人继续痛苦下去吗。”

他摇了摇头。

“……不，不是这样啊，言峰。”

顿了顿，才微沉下声音正经道：

“我啊，大概是因为还没有放弃那个男人，才这样写了的啊。”

雨声在一片突然断掉的空白之中喧杂着。

“……都把他写成了那样，还在说没有放弃吗。”

言峰似乎在诉说着难以置信的声音混杂在雨声里。

他点点头。

“嗯，是啊。我大概，是真的无法放弃他，才那么写的吧。……虽然，那个想要做‘正义的伙伴’的家伙为了他的‘全世界的和平’而已经将那个男人划入了需要铲除的一边，但是……我的话，却仍然还是，想要拯救他呢。”

说着，笑着眯起了双眼。

“……大概，我是有着比那个‘正义的伙伴’更大的野心也说不定呢。”

又是一段充杂着雨声的空白。

“……那种事情，你能做到吗。”

不知该说是不信还是期冀的问话。

他耸了耸肩膀。

“……不知道。就是因为不知道，所以我现在会在这里。……而且老实说，在来这里之前，我甚至有着想法，说要是实在想不出来，干脆就不要写那个续集好了。反正也不是没有其它东西可写，这样啊。”

对方的本就蹙着的眉心抽动了一下。

“……那现在呢。”

“现在啊……”

他看着对方，想了想，突然抬起身来，凑到对方身前，将那本小说抽了出来，阖上，随手放在了桌上，又对对方微笑道：

“……比起那种事，言峰，你先闭上眼睛试试看？”

“……要做什么。”

“好啦，就听我的就是了。闭上眼睛，呐？放心，不会对你做奇怪的事情的。”

有些执拗地对对方这样要求，才让对方在满面的狐疑下缓缓闭上了双眼。

他满意地点点头，而后又轻声说道：

“那么现在，言峰，你听听窗外的雨声——怎么样？能听出什么吗？”

“……”

对方闭着眼向窗外的稍稍将脸转向面向窗外的方向，而在再度转回来的时候有着说不出的茫然。

“……什么都听不出来。”

“唔……一点点都没有？比如说让人心安或者心烦之类的。”

“……”

又是一段时间的侧耳倾听。

“……如果硬要说的话，大概是有些让人心生烦躁吧。”

他一下子笑起来。

“啊，那和我是一样的呢。我也对雨天有些不拿手，听到雨声会总觉得心烦啊。”

对方缓缓睁开眼睛，深褐色的瞳孔中，自己的笑脸随着雨声摇晃着。

“……一样的、吗，……”

很是不确定地重复了一遍这三个字。

他使劲点了一下头。

“是呢。一样的。——即使你看到的世界和我看到的世界有着不同的色彩，但这样的感觉，却也是共通的呢。”

对方的身体似乎细微地震颤了一下。

他轻笑一声，继续讲了下去。

“所以说啊，言峰，我觉得，在去感受这个世界之前，就先入为主地下了‘我一定和世界不同’这样的定论是不好的啊。——再怎样不相同的存在，其间一定都会有共通点，有可以交汇的地方的啊。”

仍然没有回应。

他便又道：

“所以啊，言峰。我现在觉得，那个男人即使再怎样与这个世界格格不入，也一定存在着能够和这个世界交汇在一起的点——只是那一点，我们都还没有发现而已，但不管是他还是我们，都不应该放弃寻找的。即使这种寻找意味着痛苦，但也比就这样轻易地放弃要好太多了啊。”

笑着轻轻歪起了头。

“——所以说啊，言峰。——你要和我一起，帮助那个男人寻找他的生存之道吗？”

向面前的男人发出了最真诚的邀请。

雨声似乎比刚才要小一些了，这一次的空白之中似乎少了些吵闹。

言峰挺直的脊背和直视着自己的眼神让他看起来似乎脱离了那片阴翳些许。

许久。

“……如果、寻得到的话。”

仍带着小小的犹疑，却更多地是向未知的领域的试探的，断续的回音。

“……如果、寻得到的话，那么我也、尽一份力吧。”

雨还在继续，忽大忽小，却始终不停。

离出梅，大约还要一段时日。

回到工作岗位的卫宫切嗣仍然趁着工作间隙打量着一段距离之外坐在窗下的言峰绮礼。

虽然还是那样身处阴影之中，但是，自己却好像可以预见到，梅雨结束之后，轻轻地洒到他的桌子上的，明媚的阳光。


	5. 夏歌·弹珠汽水

<弹珠汽水（ラムネ）>

盛夏的夜晚，湿润而透明。出了梅雨季节的空气里，水汽干净而温柔，轻轻将整个夜空都擦拭得如同一片安静的水面，其中倒映着城市点点的灯光。

卫宫切嗣就在这样的夜里，站在一幢公寓楼下，眯起眼睛漫无目的地向上瞧着。他的右手里，手机的屏幕还亮着，没有关掉的消息界面中“——我在你住的地方楼下等你，有东西想要给你”“——……知道了，请稍等”这样的对话在屏幕上方21：29的时间下显得有些不合时宜，但却没有任何尴尬的成分。而他的左手中，两瓶弹珠汽水冰凉的瓶身因为接触到湿热的空气而凝上了一层水珠，打湿了他的手心。

但他却丝毫不在意这一点，只是仍然保持着仰头的姿势向上望着，心中漫无边际地想象着自己在等的那个人在接到自己出其不意的短信后措手不及地向他的老师解释起自己这么晚还要出门的原因时候的笨拙样子而忍不住地轻轻上扬了唇角。

——知道言峰绮礼是和他曾经的老师住在一起，其实只是不久之前的事。

正如认识言峰绮礼以来自己便意识到的，这个一直将自己闭锁在黑白世界里面的家伙是一个对自身的事情很少主动提及的人。不过，在之前一段时间的相处里面，随着言峰对自己逐渐放下的心防，自己也能够在谈话间得到一些关于对方的信息——比如出身是在国外，信教是受父亲的影响，家中其实还有一个年长他十岁的兄长继承了父亲在地方上任职的教会，但因为一些他不愿意提及的原因而甚少互相联络；又比如他会选择读文学系是因为想在书中寻找和自己有着相同遭遇与心境的人；再比如他从小在父亲的教导下还学过一些体术，直到现在还保留着每天早起晨练的习惯……等等。

然而，只有一件事情，他却一直含糊其辞，不愿多谈。

——他每天八点毫无例外地准时离开图书馆的原因。

开始关注起这件事的契机是在和言峰的关系更为融洽了之后，自己曾经几度试图在言峰想要离开的时候约他一起去吃东西，却都被对方拒绝。而拒绝的理由从来都只有一个：有必须去做的事情——但这事情到底是什么，却一直无法得到具体的说明。

不过，自己也不是喜欢刨根问底的人，所以也便不再追问，由着他去。只是某次，在自己又一次被言峰以同样暧昧而坚决的理由拒绝之后没有忍住地在工作的时候向爱丽斯菲尔多念了两句，而后便得到了这位似乎什么都知道的女同事的有意无意的消息提供。

——虽然只是猜测，不过，那孩子突然变得八点准时离开而不是待到闭馆是在一年多前……也就刚好是文学系的那位姓远坂的教授出车祸之后不久呢。……而且，那孩子之前和远坂的关系就非常好，听说还有家族上的往来，什么的啊。

……这样虽然没有确切的答案，但已经能让人有些推测的说法。

世间很多事情就是这样——一无所知的时候其实也不甚在意，但一旦开始心中有了些线索之后就反而会在意得不得了——于是，因为爱丽斯菲尔那几句没有什么特别的意思的话而感到了无限在意的自己，终于在某次找到时机，小心地问起了言峰到底是怎么回事。

而言峰还有一个特点，就是虽然会隐瞒，但绝不会撒谎。

于是，虽然不甚情愿，他还是告诉了自己一年多前自己尊敬的老师远坂时臣的那场车祸，以及车祸之后自己因为家族交际以及多年师生情分而心甘情愿地搬进远坂的公寓，照顾起他曾经的老师的生活起居的事情。

每天晚上8点准时离开，就是因为现在远坂时臣开的小书店在9点休业，所以他要赶去帮忙的缘故。

——时臣师对我来说，很重要。

他在说起远坂时臣的时候，表情和语气都在无意识间多了一丝郑重与尊敬。

——虽然他并没有能够教会我如何和这个世界相处，但是是他将我带进了文学的世界，让我还能在一片黑白之中，有一处能够喘息的地方。……所以我现在这样照顾他，也完全不会觉得是负担，而是理应这样做。

——没有跟任何人说这件事也是为了不让别人去打扰到时臣师现在的生活。

——……我无论如何，也不能弃他不顾。

他这样说，语气平淡而坚定。

……丝毫没有意识到，这样说着的自己，早已比这世界上的太多人更加受到了神的眷顾的这件事。

“……真是个一到了自己的事情就莫名变得无比钝感的家伙啊……”

因为陷入回想而无意识地念出这句话，就在同时看到公寓一楼大厅的门打开，自己在等的人一身简单的黑色T恤加长裤有些匆忙地向自己跑了过来。

“……不好意思，让你久等了，卫宫桑。”

他在自己面前停下，用有些困惑的眼神打量着自己，问道。

“这么晚专门过来，是有什么要紧的东西……”

“……啊，不是不是，完全是无关紧要的事情啦。”

打断对方认真过头的发言，笑着将手中的两瓶弹珠汽水举到对方面前，晃了晃。

“只是今天回家的路上突然看见一家原本卖章鱼烧的店家开始卖起了这个，就一时兴起买了两瓶。……嘛，本来明天拿到图书馆再给你也可以啦，可是这种东西隔夜放着感觉也不是那么回事儿，所以就干脆直接过来找你啦。”

说着将其中一瓶塞进了还完全没有摸到头脑的言峰的手里。

“虽然已经不是很冰了，不过反正机会难得，就喝喝看，哪？”

对方微蹙起眉，盯着那瓶汽水看了好几眼，而后才抬起头来，表情仍然——或者说比刚才还要困惑了。

“……这是什么？”

“弹珠汽水。”

预料到对方会问这样的问题，早就准备好的答案不消思索便脱口而出。

“是我小的时候流行过的清凉饮料，因为你看，瓶口这里有一颗像弹珠一样的东西堵住的吧？是要把这个东西按进瓶子里才能喝的，所以叫‘弹珠汽水’这样的名字，但其实就是普通的柠檬味汽水啦。……我小的时候，这简直就是夏天的风物诗，到处都能买到，不过现在早已经不流行啦，尤其是在这种大城市，更见不到卖的了。”

停下来喘口气，观察着言峰脸上的表情，道：

“所以我就想说，言峰你本来就是外国出身后来才来的这边，还一直生活在这种大城市，再加上你本身对这些市贩的东西都不大关心，所以一定没见过这种东西，就买了带过来给你瞧瞧——嗯，看样子我想的果然没错啊。”

一个没忍住便笑出了声。

“……你现在的表情，简直就像在考试的时候见到了完全没复习到的题的考生一样呢。”

“……”

言峰没有马上接话，而是慢慢地眨了几下眼睛，又将视线在那瓶汽水和自己身上来回逡巡了几圈儿，才又一次张口道：

“……确实，我是从来没有喝过这样的汽水。”

这样说着，眉间的褶皱比刚才还要深刻了。

“……但是为什么？为什么就为了这样一瓶汽水还要专程跑过来找我？……你刚才也说了，只不过是一瓶汽水而已，完全是无关紧要的东西，到底为什么……”

而面对言峰这样的问话，他却只是轻巧地歪起了头，道：

“……嗯……为什么呢（なんでだろうね）？”

言峰的表情出现了一秒明显的空白。

他再次一下子笑了出来。

“所以说，真的没什么特别的原因啦（本当にただの何となくだよ）。——‘啊，这个，也想让言峰感受一下呢’——就是这样想着，就到了这里了啊。”

“……”

言峰表情仍然没有放晴地又一次看向了手中的汽水，并稍微低下了头去。

“……但是我——”

“……嘛，比起站在这里说话，先尝尝这汽水怎么样？”

隐约预感到他将要说什么的自己抢在对方说完整句话之前便打断了他，微笑道。

“如果再这样放下去，就要彻底变成没有碳酸的甜水儿而已了啊。”

“……”

言峰绮礼没有再答话地盯着手中的瓶子，却始终没有动作。

他突然意识到什么地道：

“……啊，是不是不会开这种瓶子？——你看，是像这样——”

伸手，拧开对方手中瓶子的瓶盖，而后将堵在瓶口的那一颗小小的弹珠向瓶子之中一按。

噗的一声，玻璃弹珠就这样掉进了瓶身的液体之中，被碳酸涌起的一片细小的气泡环抱着安静地沉到了瓶底，沉淀着些夜幕之下暖黄色的路灯的光。

“……好了，这样就打开了。”

他这样说着，还将瓶身又向对方的身前轻轻推动了一下。

“先尝尝感觉如何？”

“……”

言峰绮礼依旧无言地抬眼看了自己一眼，而后仰起脖子，小声的咕咚一口，上下滑动的喉结伴着玻璃弹珠在瓶子中划动出的细小声响。

“怎样？”

在对方将那口饮料咽下去之后这样问。

“……只是普通的柠檬汽水，而已。”

得到了无比意料之中的回答。

只是，给出这个答案的人，却用着一副给出了错误答案的表情看着自己。

他笑，将自己手中的那瓶汽水也打开，晃了晃，道：

“是呢，就是普通的柠檬汽水而已啊。”

“……那么，为什么——”

“——大概是‘回忆’吧（思い出だろうか）。”

有些没头没尾地在对方问完之前给出这样的回答，看见对方更加不明所以地皱起来的脸。

“……回忆？”

“是啊，回忆。”

他重复了一遍这个词，又一次地将手中的瓶子晃出清脆的声响。

“这个汽水从味道来说，就只是普通的柠檬汽水而已。但是对我来说，却有着和其它柠檬汽水完全不同的含义——因为我小的时候在乡下老家，在和小伙伴们一起玩耍的时候总喜欢到一个老婆婆的店里面去买这种汽水喝，有时候还喜欢在喝完之后偷偷地将弹珠想办法弄出来当弹子球玩儿，但老婆婆也从未因此责怪过我们，还总是每天都准备好新的汽水等我们去——所以现在，看到这样的汽水，我总能想起当年的那些伙伴们，还有那个老婆婆。故而即使我并不想喝柠檬汽水，也一定会再买来喝一下呢。……这汽水，大概可以说是我很重要的童年的回忆了吧。”

“……”

言峰抿了抿唇。

“……但是，那又为何找我……”

“——因为，我也想和言峰拥有一些类似那样的回忆啊。”

言峰脸上困惑的表情一下子消失了——或者该说，他脸上的全部表情一下子都消失了。

他见对方半晌没有出声的打算，便又道：

“我其实一直觉得，言峰你啊就是太将自己封闭在你自己给自己限定的那个世界里了。就算是读书——当然我不是说这件事不好——只是在现在的你身上，也更多地像是一种对于现实世界的逃避。……我说的对么？”

没有回复。

他继续道：

“……你啊，就是一边想要得到来自这个世界的邀约，却又一边因为害怕拒绝而根本不敢向这个世界展露身形。这样的话只会和这个世界越来越远啊。”

顿了顿。

“……所以说，我才想要用这种方式，帮你和这个世界建立一些接点啊。”

几秒沉默。

“……接点……”

言峰绮礼用有些干涩的声音轻念了一遍这个词，他肯定似地在对方并不确定的尾音上点了点头。

“对，接点。——在我看来，你其实并不是没有‘和旁人一样的感性’，而是一直过于压抑自己而忽视了你有的这一点。……要我说啊，你一直这样毫无怨言地照顾你的出车祸的老师，光只这一点，你就比其他很多人更有存在在这个世界上的资格了呢。只是你自己没有察觉而已啊。”

“……但是，对时臣师，只是想要报答……”

“会感觉到‘恩’并且想要‘报恩’，又有多少人根本做不到这一点呢？”

“……”

再一次没有了反论。

他小小地舒出一口气。

“……所以，我想要在这样的你和世界之间建立起接点。而如果说凭空‘建立’很困难的话，那么就由我来成为那个接点吧。”

“……你、……”

“对。”

他再度点了点头，又挂上了微笑，道。

“所以我这不是带着这只是普通的柠檬汽水味道的弹珠汽水来找你了么？——虽然这本身是很普通的东西，但因为是我这样在这样一个盛夏的晚上而专门带来找你，所以会变得不一样吧。以后只要你看到这样的弹珠汽水，甚至只是看到柠檬味的汽水，大约就会想起今天晚上发生的事情——此时的温度，此时的环境，还有此时的我和你，以及我们之间发生过的对话——所有这些，都会变成你的特殊的回忆。而这份回忆，又是你我共有的，不管在你我眼中有何种不同，但我们都可以佐证对方的存在。”

停下来，笑着对对方眨了眨眼睛，道：

“——而这，就是你实实在在地存在于这个世界之中的证据——也是你和别人能够共享的，‘美好的东西’，不是么？”

许久。

“……我、……”

如同弹珠落于瓶底时发出的声响的不完整的话语。

对方脸上像是试图在从空白中重建起什么的，有些茫然的表情。

他轻柔地弯起双眼，扬起嘴角。

“……没关系的，言峰。现在一时没有办法很快想明白，也没有关系的啊。”

将手中握着的瓶子举起来，在两人之间晃了晃。

“你看，即使现在这样的东西早就已经没有什么人想要喝了，但总还是会有地方在卖，用心找的话就能找到。——你的回忆，你在这个世界中的、被这个世界所包容的证据——你的‘美丽之物’——也一定会是这样的吧。”

这样说着，将自己的汽水瓶的瓶口轻轻碰了一下言峰手中的，在静谧的夜中发出清脆的叮的一声。

“这弹珠汽水，就当是这探寻之旅的，第一个收获吧。”

“——而在之后的旅途中，我也会一直陪着你的啊。”

又一段长长的静默。

而那静默的尽头，是言峰绮礼用手中的瓶子反碰回来的一声叮咚脆响。

——那大概是，这透明的夏日夜空中回荡的，最难忘的旋律。


	6. 夏歌·风铃

<风铃>

叮。咚。叮。咚。

风铃脆响，像蓝天这块过于透亮的玻璃上掉落了小小的弹子球。

云朵薄薄的，长长的，安静而分散地浮着。

亮得微刺眼的阳光里，是蝉慵懒而悠长的鸣。

叮。咚。叮。咚。

夏末午后的空气微醺，时空近乎静止。

自己所住的武家宅邸的，面向小院的长长的缘侧。

他将乘着两杯随手冲泡的抹茶的托盘放在两人中间，而后在对方身边坐下。

叮。咚。叮。咚。

风铃脆响，像落进言峰眼底那片深邃的湖水的，小小的石头。

“怎么样？我家的宅邸。”

托起茶杯，像个老头子一样发出声响地吸了一口，觉得自己说话的声音都懒懒散散的，就像自己身上这身穿得有些塌垮的浴衣。

……和室的夏末午后，真是会毁掉一个人的不得了的东西。

言峰绮礼扫了自己一眼，然后也拿起茶杯，无声地抿了一口。

“……很宽敞。”

简短到有些无情的评价。

他拖着长音“诶——”了一声。

“只是这样的评价还真是让人有点伤心啊。我可是非常中意这个宅子的。你看，我那部小说里面，那个以正义的伙伴自居的男人找到的据点，就是以这个房子为原型描写的呢。”

言峰绮礼快速地点了一下头。

“……啊啊，我知道。”

又只是如此而已。

他小小地叹了一口气。

“……嘛，虽然本来也没有指望你能说出什么夸奖的话，不过只有这样的评价也是……”

言峰的目光微妙地停在他手中的茶杯上，没有再说话。

他再一次地吐息。

“……呐，言峰，你觉得，今天我为什么会请你来我家里？”

言峰眨了一下眼，将茶杯放回身边，转过头来看向自己，眼神颇有点儿无奈的意味。

“……反正是你做出来的事。一定也没有什么特别的理由吧。（…お前のことだ。これといった理由はないだろう。）”

他一下子垂下眼角。

“诶——这个说法好过分——”

言峰瞥了他一眼，又转回头去，漫无目的地看着眼前的小院子，道：

“并不过分。想想看你平常的所为就知道了——自从那天不明所以的弹珠汽水开始，你就总是做出一些莫名其妙的举动。一会儿说想去吃什么甜品，一会儿说想去水族馆，又一会儿说要去买新衣服……总而言之老是拉着我去做一些不明就里的事情。……也好歹站在被你拉着到处跑的我的角度想想看啊（…お前に引っ張られて回される私の身にもなれ）。”

完全不符合他的风格的，一长段抱怨的话。

但虽然是抱怨，可听在卫宫切嗣的耳朵里，却一点都不刺耳，反而还让他萌生一种微笑的冲动。

“……嘛，确实可能突发奇想的事情做得有点多啦。”

他没忍住地上扬了嘴角，轻松愉悦地问道：

“不过，言峰本身也并不讨厌这些事情吧？”

不再有回应，是言峰被说中了心事的证明。

他又喝了一口茶，继续笑道：

“所以说啊，我不是说了嘛，想要帮言峰制造一些和这个世界的接点——也就是美好的回忆啊。你看，之前不管是甜品也好水族馆也好还是买新衣服也好，都让你体会到原来没有体会过的东西了，虽然是有都是有些事发突然啦，不过结果都还是好的嘛（でも結果オーライってことでよかったんじゃない）。”

仍然没有回应。

他仰头，将剩下的小半杯茶水一口饮尽，而后放回身边的托盘上，道：

“所以今天，把言峰叫来，也是为了和言峰共享这个我很中意的空间啊。如果言峰能觉得喜欢在这里的时光，就太好了呢。”

说完站起身来，将托盘端起，说着自己再去加些热水地转身进屋。

身后，言峰没有再发出任何声响。只有风铃仍在轻晃，叮咚叮咚。叮咚叮咚。

端着新冲好的茶回到缘侧的时候，言峰正微仰着头，盯着从这武家宅邸看出去的四方形的天空，那姿态让他一下子想起那个春天的下午在学校的角落找到他的情景，但与那天不同的是，此时他的表情松弛，头发和瞳孔都因为夏日明亮的阳光而显出漂亮的金褐色。

重新在他身边坐下，还没有来得及开口问他在看什么，就被他出其不意地抢先了话头。

“……我果然，还是不明白。”

一个听似没有上下文的开始，但自己却能明白他想表达的东西，从而没有轻易搭话，而是严肃认真地听了下去。

言峰绮礼低沉而缺少起伏的声音就这样继续响在一片金灿的阳光里。

“我果然还是不明白，这个世界的所有色彩，以及你们会因为这些色彩而产生的感性。——那些因为‘蓝天白云’又或是‘阴雨连绵’而产生的畅快或者郁结的心情，对于我，仍然没有任何意义。我的世界仍然是由黑白灰组成的，这一点，不会因为你的所作所为而有任何改变。……所以，即使你问我是否中意从这里看出去的这些风景，我也无法给你任何肯定或否定的回答。因为在我眼里，它们和其它任何地方的任何景象都是一样的，不过是深浅不同的黑灰色块拼贴罢了。”

无比直白地坦言。

虽然自己也明白这是再明白不过的事实，不过胸口还是些微有些发堵。

“……言”

“——但是。”

然而，却在想出什么可以用来劝导对方的话之前，被对方又一次地抢走了发言权。

于是闭嘴，听对方毫无起伏的声音再一次地说了下去：

“……但是，虽然如此，也许正如你所说，我却并不讨厌在这里的体验——就像我并不讨厌之前所有和你一起做过的那些莫名其妙的事情一样。”

这样说着，将目光缓缓地挪到了挂在缘侧上方一根木头横栏上的小小的风铃上，看了一会儿，才再次开口，慢慢道：

“……因为，最起码，和你一起听到的这个风铃的声音，我想我还是很中意的。”

叮。咚。叮。咚。

风铃晃悠悠地响，在一片静静倾洒的夏日午后阳关之中蜻蜓点水般留下让人心头发痒的波纹。

他在片刻的愣怔后，才逐渐反应过来对方话语中的意味。

刚才翻涌着想要说出口的那些话，此时全部都化在了蒸腾着热气的空气里，留下的，只有唇边难以抑制的，大大的微笑。

“……是么。”

他说，轻轻地，柔柔地。

“——那就好啊。”

过了一会儿，又喃喃自语般地重复了一下。

“……那、就好。”

叮。咚。叮。咚。

夏日午后，伴着蝉鸣的明媚静谧。

一小口一小口地抿着手中新冲回来的茶，直到这一杯也见了底。

身边的人一直保持着一动不动的姿态，微仰着头，安然迎面向着阳光。

他放下手中的茶杯。杯子和托盘接触发出轻微的咔哒一声。

“……呐，言峰。”

虽然有些不忍心打破这一片令人舒心的安静，但还是没有忍住地发出了声音。

对方终于带着些疑问表情地转回头来看向自己。

他对对方有些调皮地一笑。

“……我觉得啊，有些事情，也该到时候了吧。”

“……？”

对方一下挑起来的半边眉毛。

自己脸上更加蔓延的笑意。

“是说名字啦，名字。”

刻意地停顿了一下。

“是说，我们都认识那么久了，再用姓氏称呼对方，就显得有些太生疏了吧？所以说以后就用名字互相称呼吧，如何？”

对方脸上肌肉出现了微妙的错位。半晌之后，又将脸瞥了回去。

“……说起来，卫宫桑。这里我所听到的，这个风铃的声音，也想让‘那个男人’听到啊。”

“……诶？啊……”

彻彻底底被这一句来得突然的话撞的有些懵的他用了一些时间才明白过来对方在说些什么。

——‘那个男人’。自己的迟迟没有下文的小说。

他眨眨眼。

“虽然是没有问题……但是，啊咧？这个，是你对我刚才的说法提出的交换条件吗？”

然而理所当然地，对方完全忽视了自己的这个问题。

“还有，上次一起去吃过的麻婆豆腐，也想让那个男人尝一尝啊。”

“……啊？啊……可以啊……”

“还有一起去过的那个公园，是个很适合锻炼的地方，不如让那个男人也去感受一下。还有……”

“……呐，言峰。”

“……还有……”

“……言峰。”

“……”

叮。咚。

他轻笑起来。

“呐，言峰。你想要让那个男人体验的事情，我尽量都让他去体验吧。……是呢，那个‘正义的伙伴’在失去了一切之后，也一定会觉得如果能再多拯救哪怕一个人，也是一种对他的救赎吧。那么，就干脆让那个男人也到这个宅邸里面来吧。就像你说的，这里这么宽敞，多他一个人，也许还热闹一些，刚刚好呢。”

叮。咚。

“……不过啊，正如你所见，我这个人呢，就是有些不着边际。当年写小说也是，如果没有我那个严厉的编辑催着，估计也很难真的成型。”

叮。咚。

“所以说啊——”

“如果你愿意以后也多来这里，督促我把那个续篇写下去的话，就太好了呢。”

叮。咚。叮。咚。

对方许是无意识间便更背向自己撇过去一些的脸。

然而无言的沉默就像是之前面对自己各种突如其来的邀约的时候那样的默许的不拒绝。

他于是更加得寸进尺起来。

“那么，就这样说好了哦——之后也请多多关照了呢。”

一个轻巧的停顿。

“——绮礼。”

阳光下，对方一下子红起来的耳尖无可遁形。

“……请多关照，卫宫”

“嗯？”

“……切嗣。”

“很好（よくできました）。”

实在没有忍住而伸出抚上对方头顶的手掌被有些气急的撇开。

然而再度笑眯眯地抚上去的时候却没有再遭到拒绝。

对方栗色的发丝比想象中的柔软，并且有着阳光的温度。

叮。咚。

夏日已末。

叮。咚。

而风铃清脆，如同永不止息的心跳，伴着谁人的体温。


	7. 秋歌·凉夜

<凉夜>

做了一个梦。

梦里，自己变成了那个将人们的生命置于天枰两端的“正义的伙伴”，为了拯救“大多数人”的生命而不断抹杀着“小部分人”的存在。从自己的父亲开始，到自己曾经最敬爱的老师，再到自己的助手、自己的妻子……所有这些最亲近的人的生命，自己全部，都为了自己那个远大的理想，而放弃了。

然后，最终，自己站在一片黑泥之中，用手枪指着“那个男人”——穿着神父装戴着十字架的，言峰绮礼——的后脑，对他宣告自己和他永远不可能是同一类人——

……然后扣动了扳机。

他在枪声响起的一瞬间醒来，耳中嗡鸣，手腕发麻。

夜凉如水。

他使劲眨了好几下眼睛才意识到现在的状况——自己似乎是一边构思着新的小说一边就这样趴在桌子上睡着了。

慢慢地从桌案旁边直起身来，从颈子到肩膀到背到腰似乎都在发出喀嚓的悲鸣。

而被自己一直压在胳膊下的那张写作用的稿纸，却是除了多了几个意味不明的连贯不起来的单词以外，没有任何像样的进展。

他活动着自己酸疼的臂膀，深深叹了口气。

……即使之前受到言峰的启发以及要求，已经基本决定了小说续集的走向，但真到了具体构思的时候，却无论如何无法顺利进行下去。

他皱起眉来，盯着那张凌乱散落着几个短语的稿纸看了一会儿，最终还是将之揉成一团，扔到了一边。

……虽说是已经决定要写那个阴差阳错活下来的神父和生命已经所剩无几的“正义的伙伴”在那场战争之后彼此救赎的故事，但很多重要的点不管怎样都无法确定到底如何写——要找个方式让那个正义的伙伴活下去么，还是让他过个几年就寿终正寝呢；而那个神父，要让那个他继续参加下一次的圣杯战争么，亦或是让他退出呢；而圣杯又该如何呢，按照现在这个走向，无论如何也该让圣杯解体了，但如果要将那东西解体的话，神父便毫无疑问地会死去，然而这又不是自己想要看到的结局……

……不明白。无论如何都想不明白。就算是舞弥那边再怎么过来催自己要尽快开始动笔了，想不明白的东西就是想不明白又该如何开始运作……

“……啊——真是的……真的是好麻烦啊……”

有些自暴自弃地抓了抓头发，将桌案上的纸笔胡乱往旁边一推地站起身来，晃悠悠地踱到窗边，向外看去。

初秋的夜，似乎比刚刚结束的夏天的要更深一些。秋虫幽幽的鸣声掺杂在窗玻璃传来的凉意之中迎面扑来，沉淀出一屋子的清冷寂静。

心脏不知为何咚的一下。

脑中莫名浮现出刚才那个梦中的画面。

……说起来，那个梦，要说是梦，确实过于真实了。

虽说之前自己也在完全没头于创作的时候做过和小说内容有关的梦，但这一次确实是真实的甚至让人有些害怕了。

尤其是，那个神父的——言峰绮礼的——绝望的脸孔和绝望的大吼。

还有最后自己按下的那一枪。

……自己就那样把言峰绮礼杀死了。冷酷地。毫无犹豫地。

掌心仿佛还留有枪身震动的触感。

言峰绮礼的血在自己眼前溅散开来的画面。

他一下闭上眼睛，握紧右手。

再张开眼睛的时候，在窗玻璃上隐约看到自己纠结而憔悴的脸的倒影。

……总觉得，一下子没来由地就突然想听言峰的声音了。

拿着手机坐到缘侧，他在确认了时候还不算太晚之后拨通了言峰绮礼的电话。

嘟嘟的长音响了几声，而后便切换成了一个毫无平仄起伏的低沉声音。

“……喂。”

“呀，绮礼。”

而他却在听到这个旁人听来也许会有些压迫感的声音的时候霎时放松下来地无声吐出了一口气。

“突然打电话抱歉呢。没打扰你什么吧？”

“……不，没有。”

对方简短地答着，又随即反问道：

“比起那个切嗣，怎么了么，突然打电话过来。”

他因为坐在缘侧而半悬在空中的双脚轻轻晃了两下。

“……不，其实没有什么事。只是突然想和你说说话了，这样而已啊。”

对方的返答则延迟了几秒。

“……到底怎么了，切嗣。”

……明明对自身的事情迟钝到不行，但却在一些别的事情上莫名敏感的家伙。

他这次没有掩饰地长长叹出了一口气。

“……真是瞒不过你啊，绮礼。”

苦笑着。

“其实是，做了个噩梦。”

“……噩梦。”

对方只是重复了一遍这个词，没有追问。

他调整了一下坐姿。

“……对，噩梦。十分压抑可怖，搞得我到现在还有些心神不宁。”

仍然没有应答的声音。

他喘口气。

“……是、我杀了你的噩梦。”

微微抬起头，看着漆黑的夜幕，幽声道。

“我变成了那个‘正义的伙伴’，而你则是那个神父。就像我在书中写的那样，我把所有一切都抛弃了，当然最终也没有允许你的存活。……我杀了你，拿着手枪，在你还没有申诉完你的痛苦之前便按下了扳机——那是特别真实的感觉。枪身的震动，子弹出膛的轰鸣，还有、你四溅开来的血，……”

闭上眼睛，深呼吸。

“……就是做了一个这样的梦啊。”

再度睁眼，夜空黑而深沉。

虫鸣依旧卷着凉意渗透上来。

他没抑制住的一个轻微的哆嗦。

而电话里，有那么几秒，只有电波细碎的劈啪声响。

“……是么。”

言峰的声音像是沉入湖水之中的石头，在夜幕里面点出一片沉静的波澜。

“所以才给我打电话了么。”

“……是啊。”

如若叹息地轻笑一声。

“就是突然变得很不安……虽然也不知道有什么可不安的，都这么大个人了，还因为一个梦什么的就……”

又是几秒细碎电波声的空白。

“……没关系的，切嗣。”

一直以来，都是自己在对对方说的台词，被对方带着些不习惯的生硬地说了出来。

“没有关系的，切嗣。……你不会伤害我，我也不会随随便便就死掉。这些你都可以放心。”

这样不知道能不能称得上是安慰的安慰。

他有些无奈地歪了歪头。

“啊——嗯，这些我都没有在担心啦……”

“……”

对方又停顿了一会儿。

“……而且。”

突然说出了这样一个不稳的转折词。

他眨了一下眼。

“……而且……？”

“……而且，切嗣。”

对方似乎是稍微沉吟了一下，才下定决心般地这样说。

“——如果是被你的话，我被杀掉也无所谓（お前になら、私は殺されても構わない）。”

夜幕一下子重重地砸下来了。

他在不知觉间僵挺着脊背，握紧了手中已然开始发烫的手机。

“……等等绮礼，这是什么——”

“……就是字面上的意思。切嗣。”

对方平铺直叙地解释，就像是在解释地球为何会转一样的稀松平常。

“你不会伤害我，更不会想要杀了我——但是切嗣，说我是被你拯救的，也并不是言过其实吧（私はお前に救われたと言っても過言ではないだろう）。你告诉了我生活在这个世界上的方法和意义。现在我能够这样在这里，也是拜你所赐吧。……所以，如果你想要杀了我的话，我并不会有什么怨言。”

……他感觉脊背泛上一阵快要冻住的寒意。

“……那个，绮礼？这个，你是真心说的吗？……不要为了安慰我而说些什么违心的话……”

“……为什么这里我要说违心的话来安慰你（なぜここに私は心にないことを言ってお前を慰めなければならないのだ）？”

反而被茫然地反问回来。

他在一瞬间咬紧了牙关，又在下一瞬间生硬地张开。

“……可、可是啊，绮礼，我可没有希望你这样想啊……”

“这并无关你的希望。我只是陈述这样一个事实罢了。”

……若无其事地说出了“事实”这个词。

他觉得自己握紧了手机的手心里面甚至出了一层凉凉的薄汗。

“……但是绮礼，你这种想法本身，就是不对的啊。”

想着一定要趁对方还没有发展出什么更夸张的想法之前纠正对方。

然而。

“……为什么。”

“诶、”

“为什么事到如今，却突然又要告诉我我做错了。”

一下子比平时说话还要低沉生硬起来的语调。

他身子一绷，觉得那里有点糟糕了。

“……绮礼，我并不是说——”

“……现在这样的存在方式，是你告诉我的，切嗣。”

没有听他的辩解，对方只是语气平直地加快了语速道。

“你突然走进我的世界，告诉我你可以教给我不再痛苦的方法，然后一直在不停地告诉我如何生存。……然而现在，你却要突然告诉我之前我学到的那些都是错的，我又不应该这样存在了么。”

顿了顿。

“……你也终于对我感到厌烦了吗（お前もとうとう私にあきれたのか），卫宫切嗣。”

夜幕坠于地面，发出破碎的轰鸣。四溅的渣滓扎进皮肤，化成寒意冻结每一根血脉。

他努力而夸张地开阖着唇瓣。

“……不、不是那样，绮礼你听我——”

“……如果感到厌烦的话，快点甩掉这个包袱就好。”

但是却被电话那头的人剥夺了任何解释的机会。

“……我、”

然而那边的发言，却似乎也无法顺利的进行下去。

“我——”

一声急促的像是带着哽咽的吸气声。

他想要大声地呼唤对方。

——嘟——嘟——

却在发出声音之前被切断了通话。

“……”

他愣怔地将手机挪离耳朵，放在面前。

屏幕上，“通话已结束”的字眼在黑夜中显得无比刺眼。

拇指在“重新拨打”的选项上犹豫了一会儿，却最终只是按关了手机屏幕，然后将之赌气一般扔到了一边。

冰凉的秋夜在自己面前扩散蔓延。自己的骨髓里面都在向外渗着寒气。

“……到底是、怎么回事啊（一体、どうなってるの）……”

低下头，捂住脸，听见自己无助的声音瞬间便被过于静默的黑夜吞噬。

只在胸口留下生疼的痕迹。


	8. 秋歌·冷雨

<冷雨>

睁开眼睛的时候，世界旋转着一片闪着雪花的苍白。

使劲阖上眼睑，又再一次慢慢睁开。

雪花没有了，但苍白依旧。

冲击着嗅觉的刺鼻的消毒水的味道。

他尝试着动了一下脖子 ，却觉得这一细微的动作就像是打开了全身感觉的开关，一阵说不清楚的疼痛铺天盖地地涌了上来。

他的动作因为这疼痛而停滞。不过，记忆却随着这疼痛一起漫延。

——是了，自己现在应该是在医院里了。

自从和言峰绮礼通过那天晚上的那一通电话之后，他就没能再和对方好好说上话。言峰绮礼又开始尽全力地躲着自己忽视自己，就像之前自己刚认识他不久的时候那样。自己当然想找个机会好好和对方谈一谈，可是在学校对方就像不认识自己一样，甚至不曾和自己对上过眼神；而打给他的电话又不接，发给他的信息也没有回过。

这样的僵局大约持续了快两周，秋意也一层一层地浓重了起来。心想如果一直如此的话不管到什么时候都不可能有机会和对方再次说上话了，他于是决定采取些行动——直接到言峰绮礼所住的公寓楼下等对方出门。

所以，自己就在某个言峰有课的日子一大早便去守在了楼下。然后言峰出了门，看见了自己，却在自己打完完整的招呼之前便快步地离开。自己当然没有轻易放弃，便一路追了上去，一直追到一个路口。言峰在自己眼前先过了马路，可偏偏信号灯在此时跳成了红色。眼看言峰就要没入人群消失不见，心下一急便无视了那红色的信号踏出了马路沿。

然后便是直接刺入骨膜的汽车喇叭声和刹车声。

……再然后，就是现在了。

……啊啊，太冒失了啊（嗚呼、やっちゃったな）——回想起那一切的自己此时只想为自己的冲动深深叹口气，然而胸口的大幅度起伏一下子又不知牵动了哪里的肌肉带出一阵尖锐的疼痛。于是下意识地想要抬起右手捂住胸口。

——却在这时才后知后觉地意识到了覆在自己右手之上的颤抖的温度。

不顾自己颈子上的吱嘎作响地偏过头。

言峰绮礼坐在床边，双手紧紧握着自己的右手，双唇抿成了一条没有血色的直线。

刚才才稍微活络了一些的思绪一瞬间便又全部归了零。

“……那个——绮礼、……”

张口呼唤对方的名字，嗓子干涸似乎要冒出如刀刃一般的烟来但他却没有心情去在意。心中无数想说的话飞来闪去，但最终只是互相撞成了一片空空如也。

……身为一个作家的他，第一次如此真切地体会到了什么叫做言尽词穷。

然而。

“……切嗣。”

在自己说出什么像样的话之前，对方绷紧了唇瓣带着些许犹豫地开启，从中漏出了自己的名字。

“……切嗣、切嗣。……切嗣，……”

他一遍比一遍急切地唤着自己，很少有大的表情变化的脸上此时有着过于明显的惊惶神色。握着自己的手的手掌比刚才更为用力，其上传来的颤抖也比刚才更为明显。

“……切嗣，不是的，不是这样的。我、……我并不是想要事情变成这样的，我——”

像是闯了祸又不如何弥补的孩子。

他觉得自己的心脏像被什么东西攥住一样。

“……绮礼。”

他动了动自己被覆住的手指，打断了对方已然失却连贯性的话语。

“我知道。我知道你不是想要这样的。所以先冷静，冷静一下，嗯？”

尽管轻柔地这样说着。

对方一下子咬住了下唇。

他稍微用了些力，将自己的手掌翻过来，小心地回握住了对方的。

“嗯，对，先这样冷静一下。……我从没有认为会变成这样是你的错，也完全没有怪你，所以，呐？放松一下，再讲你想讲的话。”

握在自己手上的力道突然间加强，之后又突然间弱了下去，但却全无要松开的迹象。

言峰绮礼急促地调整了几下呼吸，才再次缓缓地张口。

“……我只是、感到害怕。”

“……嗯。”

他点点头，没打算做任何评论。

言峰绮礼才继续用着发紧的声音道：

“……我只是感到害怕——你之前对我说，我的想法是错的，但是我——我不知道——”

拖长的声音止于又一次急促地喘息。

“……所以我才会躲着你。我怕我的所作所为让你感到厌烦，你再见到我的时候会彻底说出诀别的话。……我不知道怎样接受这种情况啊，切嗣。现在我眼中的世界是因你而成立的，如果、如果你真的不见了，我又该——又该如何——”

再一次的不自然的停顿。

“……但是我没想到事情会变成这样。”

转换了话题继续道，声音似乎比刚才还要急切而不安。

“我真的没有想到事情会变成这样啊，切嗣。我只是、只是想要甩掉你，可是当我听到那些声音再一回头，你就已经在那里——马路中间，一辆车的前面，还有蔓延开来的血——你就在那里，一动不动，看起来就像——就像——”

猛然间像是要扎进自己的手背之中的指甲的触感。

“……很可怕。真的很可怕。切嗣。……明明、明明是不想听到来自你的告别才躲开，可是……可是你差一些就——”

一声极为大声的吸气。

“……切嗣。”

突然又沉下去的，变得没有任何起伏的声音。

“……之前那两周，没有和你有过接触的时间，我觉得这个世界又回到了它曾经的模样——冰冷，疏离，没有任何意义。胸中就像又一次被掏空了一样，每天每天都只能看着那些没有任何区别的黑白灰的色块，过着睁眼闭眼都差不多的生活。……只是没有和你联络而已，就已经是如此了。——所以。”

垂下眼睛，似乎是思索了一下，才又像是做出什么无比重要的决定一样重新抬眼看向自己，一字一顿僵硬平直地道：

“——所以如果你真的要离开的话，在那之前结束我（もしお前は本当に離れるというのならば、その前に私を始末してくれ）。”

静止了。

时间，空间。言峰手上的颤抖，还有他眼中暗涌的波澜。

所有的一切，好像都静止了。

……啊啊。

他在这一片令人胆寒的静止当中，听见有什么东西淅淅沥沥滴落的声音。

——原来是，下雨了啊。

回过神来的时候，自己的手掌已经置于言峰的脸颊之上了。

明明稍微一动就会感受到的剧烈撕扯的疼痛，现在也好像都感受不到了。

唯一能感到的，便是言峰脸颊上传来的，偏低的体温。

“……呐，绮礼。”

他张口，觉得自己说出的每一个字在言峰如同干涸的湖一般黯淡的眼眸注视之下都显得如此无力，但即便如此也未想过要放弃发声。

“我不会轻易地离开你。就算真有什么意外，我也不会想要带上你。……你的这个要求，恕我这次不能答应啊。”

言峰脸上的肌肉微弱地抽动了一下。

“……切”

“绮礼，你听我说。”

打断对方的话，他有些强硬地继续说下去。

“我啊，现在可是在猛烈反省中啊（僕はね、今はさすがに猛反省しているよ）——你的这些想法，我果然还是要说是错的——但那不怪你，怪我。大概是我之前采取的做法，导致了你现在的这种状况。所以说，我无论如何都不可能会置你于不顾——不如说还要负起责任，让你把你现在这些想法改掉才行啊。……所以，我不管发生什么都不会对你厌烦、也不会轻易离开的——这一点，你要先记好啊。”

对方快速地眨了一下眼，却没有答话。

他虚弱地笑了笑。

“……实际上，我现在真的有好多话想要跟你说。之前两周没说的，和现在新产生的想说的。……但是你看，我也是刚醒，约莫也没有那个气力……而且在那之前。”

说着，将自己的指尖抚到了对方的眼下。

那里，深重的青黑色昭示着对方近日的身体与精神双重的疲惫。

“……在我昏迷的这段时间——说起来我睡了多久？”

“……两天。”

“……是么。那么就是在我昏迷的这两天里，你完全没有好好休息吧，绮礼？而且，不仅没有休息，还一直在想那些有的没的——我说的对么？”

没有反论。

他叹口气。

“……所以说啊，绮礼。在我们促膝长谈之前，我觉得你大概需要先发泄一下，再好好休息。”

停了停，安抚地微笑了起来，又柔声道：

“——我在这里。绮礼。我哪里也不会去。所以说不用担心，也不用害怕了。我会在这里，在你身边。”

这样说着，感受到了对方脸部肌肉的剧烈抖动。

他像是安慰孩童一样地用拇指轻抚着对方的脸颊，道：

“如果想哭的话，就哭吧。”

——我会一直在这里陪着你的——这句话还没有说完，便被对方死死握住了手，温热的眼泪瞬间便淹没了整个掌心。

窗外的雨仍然在下着。淅淅沥沥，绵绵延延。

言峰绮礼的哭泣持续了很久，一直到自己半哄半劝地让他趴在床边睡着，才算彻底停了下来。

而直到他睡下，握着自己手掌的手也丝毫没有松开。

……真的，就像个受伤的孩子一样。

——让人没有办法置之不顾。

他躺在床上，看着对方均匀起伏的肩膀，长长地舒出一口气。

与此同时，一阵夹杂着疼痛的倦怠感又一次袭了上来。

……说起来，自己才是从车轱辘底下捡了一条命回来的、需要人安慰照顾的一方啊。

有些无奈地眯起眼睛。丝丝缕缕落下来的黑暗之中，手心来自言峰的体温更加明显。

……只不过，现在这样，倒是也不差，就是了。

彻底阖上眼帘，在翻滚而来的睡意之中，听见言峰的呼吸混着窗外的雨声。

——雨，何时会停呢（雨は、いつ止むのかな）……


	9. 秋歌·红叶

<红叶>

“本来还说啊，这个秋天想和绮礼一起去看看红叶什么的，结果最好的时候全部都耗在医院里了，现在红叶也差不多都该落干净了啊……”

自家客厅的餐桌旁，他一手托着下巴，另一手的指尖捏着一枚小小的红色枫叶，拈着叶子的柄在眼前来回转着，十分遗憾地这样说着。

收拾完从医院带回来的东西的言峰绮礼此时手中端着两杯刚冲好的茶，也来到桌边，在两人的座位前面各放上了一杯。

“……什么啊，那是。”

一边这样说着一边在自己的对面坐下。

他拈着枫叶的手指动作停下，将叶子伸向言峰的方向一点。

“看就知道了吧？是枫叶啦，枫叶。”

“……这我还是知道的。”

言峰绮礼有些不满地蹙了蹙眉。

“我是问为什么你会拿着这样的东西。”

“嗯——为什么呢。”

他托着下巴的手的指尖点了点自己的脸颊。

“只是回来的路上刚好有这样一片飘到面前了，就带回来了啊。”

“……你中意它吗。”

“嗯……嘛，要说中意还是不中意的话，应该是中意的吧？毕竟，红枫还是很漂亮的啊。”

给出这样的回答，对方的回复微妙地延迟了一秒。

“……很漂亮么，枫叶。”

“嗯，是啊。起码我是这么觉得的。……绮礼觉得怎么样呢？”

反问，回复在比刚才还长的延迟之后传了过来。

“……如果，切嗣觉得这是漂亮的话，那么就是漂亮的吧。”

他拿着红叶的手僵了一下，而后有些无奈地叹口气，将叶子放在了桌上。

端起面前的茶杯抿了一口。茶泡得刚刚好——刚刚好是自己喜欢的口味。

他砸了砸舌尖，觉得口腔中的甜味泛着一阵阵的苦。

“……那个啊，绮礼。”

放下茶杯，正了正身姿，用略微严肃起来的声音道。

“之前在医院，觉得不是好好讲话的地方，就有好多事情攒着都没有跟你说。……现在也回家了，这里也只有我们两个，我觉得是时候开诚布公地谈一谈了——所以说，你现在，能听听我的话么？”

对方握着茶杯的手指收紧了一下，而后无声地点了一下头。

他也回应似地点点头，微抿着唇思索了一下应该从哪里开始说起，最终在深吸了一口气之后，率先说出了最简单的一句话：

“——对不起呢，绮礼。”

而被道歉的一方很显然没有明白发生了什么，脸上的表情尽是茫然。

“……这是什么意思，切嗣。”

他苦笑了一下。

“……嗯，虽然真的想说的东西挺多的，但果然还是想先和你道个歉呢。……之前那样擅自地闯进你的生活，又那样自作主张地将我的世界愣生生地塞给你，而且后来还对你说了让你伤心的话……这许多事情，真的，对不起呢。”

对方快速地摇了一下头。

“……没有意义的道歉，切嗣。我从未责怪过你进入我的生活——不如说正是因为有你我才能像现在这样——”

“……就是这里（ここだよ）。”

在对方话说到一半儿的时候突兀地打断对方，脸上的苦笑更加明显。

“就是你的这种想法，让我觉得我必须和你道歉才行啊。”

对方一时愣怔。

“……为什么，切嗣。为什么这里你必须向我道歉。……这么说起来，之前你也说过，我的这样的想法是错的啊。……到底为什么，切嗣。到底哪里出了错。”

微微加快起来的语速里面渗着些难以掩饰的急切。

他嚅动了一下唇瓣。

“……那个啊，绮礼。”

却说出了和刚才的话听起来纯然不相干的内容：

“你知道，当时我为什么会那样和你搭上话，后来又执意要和你在一起？”

许是这问题来得过于突然，又许是这问题遗留得太过长久，对方没用什么时间思考，便直接摇头说了不知。

他有些尴尬地下垂了眉毛。

“……一开始，只是单纯的一时兴起啊。”

自己都感到有些底气不足地这样说。

“一开始，真的只是单纯的兴起。新来的工作环境，总是有种好奇的劲头。再加上你每天都那样固定地坐在那个位置，而且又听同事提到了一些你的传言，于是就觉得很有趣，就去和你搭话了。……只是如此而已。”

言峰绮礼眨了眨眼，表情没有什么变化，让人看不大出他此时的情绪。

“……那之后呢。”

他只是这样淡定平直地问。

“之后又为什么执意和我在一起。”

“……是一种，‘无法放之不管’的感觉吧。”

他在一片回忆中抽丝剥茧，小心地这样总结道。

“在还不知道你的眼睛的事情之前，就不知道为何会很在意你的事情。而在知道了你的眼睛的事情之后，就更加没有办法忽视你的存在了。……啊，你不要误会，这种感觉不是同情。就是……怎么说呢，希望能帮到你，希望能够让那闪窗子照进来的阳光也能洒到你的面前……的那种感觉吧。——硬要说的话，大概是善意吧，就是只要看到你，就会忍不住地想要温柔相待。而且，和你接触的时间越多，就越想要对你温柔——就像是，一种从骨子冒出来的自己都难以抑止的冲动，这样呢。”

“……”

不知道是不是因为自己的表述过于零碎，对方只是死死盯着自己，并没有任何回话的迹象。

他小小地吐出一口气。

“……呐，绮礼。”

又整理了一下自己的思绪，正色道。

“我啊，在医院躺着的这段时间，有仔细想过了——我为什么一直要这样执意地看着你，陪着你——为什么偏偏对你，会有这种想要把自己的温柔全部给出去的冲动——”

停下来，咽了一口口水，双手握拳，松开，又握住，然后才深吸一口气，再一次张口道：

“——我啊，大概是喜欢你的啊。”

言峰绮礼的呆滞持续了相当长的一段时间。

“……切嗣，这是什么——”

“就是字面上的意思，也是大概你想到了的那个意思，绮礼。”

相对于言峰的无措，刚刚做出了不得了的表白的自己倒是无比镇定。

“想和对方一直在一起，分享接下来的人生，并且可以的话，也想做那些互相喜欢的人之间该做的事——就是这样的喜欢啊。”

言峰绮礼的眼睛快速地眨动着。

“……但、但是，切嗣，我——”

“……呐，绮礼，先听我把我的话说完，好么？”

请求似地说出这样的话，言峰绮礼咬了一下下唇，终究没有再说话。

他感谢地冲对方笑了一下，继续说道：

“……我喜欢你。所以我努力地进入你的生活，把我的看待事物的方式全部都塞给了你，希望你能想我所想，感我所感，也希望我对你来说能成为特别的，能成为你的世界里面不可或缺的那个——之前我一直在这样做，从没觉得自己有什么不对，甚至还觉得自己就像是‘正义的伙伴’一样在帮助你……直到那天晚上那通电话，我才发现，我简直错得离谱。”

握住的五指细微地抽动了一下。

“……我发现，我的这种方式，不仅没能帮助你，反而会再一次害了你啊，绮礼。”

对方握在茶杯上的手指指甲一下子发白。

“……没有那种事。切嗣。你——”

“即使被我杀死也无所谓，如果我要离开的话要先结束你的生命——之前，你是对我这么说了吧？”

没有给对方辩驳的机会，只是抢过话头这样问道。

对方在一时发愣后，给出了“啊啊”的回答。

他觉得自己现在连苦笑的表情都难以维持，唇边勾起的只有苦涩的痕迹了。

“……所以我才说，我会害了你啊。绮礼。”

顿了顿。

“现在我的做法啊，并不是让你学会如何生存，而只是让你把所有的希冀全部寄托在了我的身上而已啊——我之前的做法，既没有让你真正学会和这个世界相处，也没有让你真正学会和我相处，而只是让你把我和世界混同了起来，变成了能一时减轻你的痛苦的东西——说白了，你现在只是在依存着我而已啊。所以，一旦我因为什么意外不在了，你的世界当然也就会崩溃了，因此你才会说出那些对自己的生命如此轻视的话来吧。……我说的对吗？绮礼。”

对方的指甲已经彻底失了血色。

但是却没有任何反论的话。

他胸口一紧，但仍然坚持道：

“……所以我才说，你的想法和我的做法，都错了啊。绮礼。——你目前的这种依存，并不是我想看到的结果啊。”

“……”

“……我啊，觉得我喜欢你这件事情没错，也不会变。只是，我也明白，现在的我的这种喜欢，换不来你的同样的情感。”

抿抿唇。

“呐，绮礼，我想要的，并不是你对我的依存，而是出于你自身的、你心底的，对我的接受——简单来说，就是，即使我不存在，你也能够喜爱这个世界，反过来，即使这个世界不存在，你也能够喜爱我——是这样的情感啊。……你能、明白么？”

一口气将自己想说的全部都呈现在了对方的面前。

然而换来的，却只有一整片的沉默。

言峰绮礼的脸上仍然缺乏像样的表情。不过，自己却能看出来，此时的他正处于一种茫然无措的状态。

……不过这一次，自己没有再直接向他伸出援手。

而是坐在他对面，毫不避讳地看着他，耐心地等着他的答案。

许久。

“……我、不知道。”

言峰绷直的唇瓣中漏出的话语，像是滴落在一片过于死寂的湖面上的水滴，在空气中激起一圈圈的涟漪。

涟漪无解，一层层地荡向未知的方向。

“我不知道、你所说的，到底是什么样的感情。……对于现在的我来说，那样的情感，仍然是不可解的东西。”

闭合了一次唇瓣，过了一会儿才再次开口。

“……只是。”

一个转折。

他因为这个转折而梗直了后背。

言峰绮礼又稍稍间隔了一会儿，才又道：

“……只是，如果是和你在一起的话，切嗣——如果是为了你的话，我想努力去明白那到底是什么。”

这次，换他一时半会儿不知该作何反应了。

半晌。

言峰绮礼的手指仍然紧紧地握着茶杯。

而他我进的拳头却随着一点点理顺了的思绪而慢慢地松开了。

“……是么。”

直到刚才还一直感觉被揪紧的胸腔也似乎一下子灌进了什么温暖的东西，漫溢着涌到了身体的各个角落，让一直绷紧的肌肉也松弛了下来。

——当然，脸上的肌肉也是。

“那就、太好了啊。”

他这样说着，觉得自己的声音都带上了一些被这温暖打湿的湿润。

而与此同时，刚才被自己随手放在桌上的那片红叶又一次毫无征兆地落进了自己的视野。

心念一动，便伸手，将那片小小的红枫推到了言峰的面前。

“……那么，这个，送给你。就当是我们这段新的追寻之旅的开始的证明。”

他轻笑着，道。

“当你没有我也能说出喜欢它，而没有它也能说出喜欢我的时候，就说明我们找到了要找的目的地吧。”

想了想，又补充道。

“——而到那个时候，我们就真正开始交往吧。绮礼。”

伸过来小心接过那片叶子的手指指尖无意间和自己的触碰，而后又触电般地闪开。

他没有看漏对方脸上，那仍然带着疑惑的小小红晕。

没来由地，他突然便想起了自己那篇一直没有进展的小说。

……那个“正义的伙伴”，最终还是会死去的吧。受了诅咒注定要陨落的生命，终归还是要归于尘土。

只不过，在他死去之前，还有着必须要去完成的事情。

——与那个神父相关的事情。

期待着赎罪与被救赎的两个欠落的灵魂，如果能够互相支持起对方的那一半，那么就连死亡都会变得不再值得畏惧吧。

他看着面前将那片红色的枫叶捧在手心的言峰绮礼，在心中默默下了决心。


	10. 冬歌·白雪

<白雪>

下雪了。

这是冬木今年的初雪，在两个人一起外出采买东西之后，站在回程的公交车站中等公车的时候下了起来。雪不大，一小片一小片，零零散散地飘着，落在地上还没有等到下一片积起，便先化成了小小的水迹。

……毕竟是初雪，天气也还没有冷到能够积起来的地步，约莫只是这样飘一阵就会停了吧。然而，即便如此，见到今冬的第一场雪，也确实让人有些小小的兴奋。于是转头，笑着对身边的绮礼说道：

“呐，绮礼，能和你看到今年的初雪，真是太、……”

却没有说完便慢慢地收了声。

——言峰绮礼此时的眼神。

他微微仰着头，轻轻眯着眼，入神地盯着半空悠悠飘落的雪花，任凭它们在他深褐色的眼底划下纷乱的白色痕迹。

……就好像，深深被这雪吸引着，那样。

他看着这样的绮礼，眨了眨瞪大的眼睛，稍微愣了一会儿，才发声道：

“……呐，绮礼，……你是喜欢雪吗？”

言峰绮礼的睫毛细微颤动了一下，抖下雪花留在那里在那里的小小晶莹。

“……我不知道。”

他回答的声线仍然低沉平直，然而卫宫切嗣却能够分辨出其中和惯常不同的犹疑与困惑。

“只是。”

他短促地转折，小小地呼出一口气。唇边的空气中蒸腾起一团朦胧的雾气。

“……只是，看着雪，会让人觉得放松。（…ただ、雪を見ていれば、ホッとする。）”

“……放松。”

他重复了一下这个词，同时仍然观察着绮礼。他还是维持着刚才那样的姿势盯着半空中的雪花，即便在和自己说话也没有收回视线。这甚至让他觉得如果自己不在这里的话，他是不是就会这样一直站在这里看下去，直到雪花消失的那一刻。

“……为什么？”

不自禁地就这样问了。如果是旁人的话，自己肯定是不会问这种显得有些多余的问题的吧。只是，对方是从来对任何事物都没有展露出过任何兴趣的绮礼——是自己无论如何都想要帮助的、喜欢的人，所以。

“为什么看到雪会觉得放松呢？”

好像是自己的责任，又好像是自己的义务……但更多的，只是出于想要更加深入地了解对方的愿望，于是即使显得有些缠人，也要坚持将问题问下去。

言峰绮礼的回答则随着雪花的飘落延迟了几秒。

“……因为雪是白色的。”

简单质朴至极的，甚至某种意义上都算不上是正经回答的回答。然而说出这个答案的本人却是无比认真，没有任何搪塞或玩笑的意思。

他愣了一下。

“……因为是白色的？”

“啊啊。”

言峰绮礼小幅度地点了一下头。

“为什么？”

他追问。

“……”

又是几秒的延迟中雪花在空中画着凌乱的轨迹。

“……因为是白色的，所以，我也能看到和正常人眼中一样的景色了。”

他一时间没有能够接上话。

而言峰绮礼则像是被打开了某个尘封许久的匣子的开关，难得地在自己没有追问的情况下自顾地说了下去。

“……我的色盲症是天生的。所以从我懂事的时候开始，就已经发现自己的世界和他人的不一样了。别人眼中所说的那些斑斓的色彩从来都与我无关，不仅无法识别别人所说的‘美丽’的东西，甚至还会时常因为无法分辨颜色而将别人认为的丑陋的东西当做美，从而遭到别人的疏远和厌弃。……所以从懂事起我就知道，我和这个世界里的其他人都是不一样的。尽管父亲一直在对我说这没关系，天上的主仍然会对我施予和别人同等的爱，但是我却无法对这样的说法感同身受。……无法理解他人也无法被他人理解的人生，到底哪里是被主爱着的，我始终无法理解。”

他的胸口一阵揪紧的疼痛。

回想起来，虽然自己和对方已经相处了这么久，但除了那次在学校角落里的失态之外，言峰仍然还是甚少向自己剖白他自己的内心。尤其是关于他的成长经历的事情，更是一次都没有提过。所以，就算是自己觉得自己能够想象得到无法和旁人看到同样的世界的绮礼在成长中经历了怎样的痛苦，但一旦实际从对方嘴里直接听到——即便用的是如此平淡的、几乎像是于己无关的语调——还是会觉得难以抑制的心疼。

“……绮礼……”

于是张口，想要说一些什么来安慰对方，却在组织好言辞之前看到了对方向自己送过来的一个阻止的眼神，同时摇了摇头，像是示意自己先不要发声，也像是告诉自己不需要对他给予安慰。

“……”

张开的双唇间溢进一些混着水汽的冷意。他最终还是没有再发出任何声音。

言峰绮礼便继续道：

“……但是只有雪是不同的。”

他这样说着，又一次将视线放回了半空中。

“只有这样纯白的、没有任何其它杂色的雪是和其它的景色不同的，是即便是我这样的存在也可以感受到它真实的色彩的。……所以对我来说，雪是神仍然没有抛弃我的证明，是神赐予我的、最纯白无垢的爱意。因此我每次看到雪的时候都会觉得放松，觉得就算是我，大概也可以继续存在下去，这样。”

雪似乎下得比刚才要大一些了。地面上铺起了薄薄一层白纱一般的雪粒。一阵夹带着湿冷水汽的风刮过，雪花本来的轨迹被打乱，在半空旋转出一片白色的漩涡，又在风止后恢复了缓缓的下落。

他的脑中也有许多话，就像是这被风刮乱的雪，翻涌着到了舌尖，却尽数在出口之前被平息。

最终，他说出的，只是一声叹息之后的。

“……是么。”

这样轻而又轻的两个字。

言峰绮礼转回头看了他一眼。

“……我以为，你会想说比这更多的东西。”

诚实地说出这样的感想。

“……是么？”

他这样反问，得到对方的几下点头。

“虽然不知道你会说什么，但总觉得按照你的脾性，这里会愿意说更多的东西。”

他苦笑一声。

“……嘛，确实，如果是之前的我的话，大概确实，这里会开始长篇大论起来吧。安慰也好，开导也好……之前的我的话，确实是会这么做呢。”

“……现在不这样了么 。”

“嗯，现在不了。”

干脆地这样肯定道，接收到对方有些疑惑的眼神。

他轻笑起来。

“所以说，之前我不是说了么，以前的我是将自己的做法和想法一味地强加在绮礼身上，所以最后才会让绮礼产生那样的想法……所以说现在，我不会再那样好像自己是个救世主一样事事都想要对你进行劝导了。……现在，我只是想要更加了解你，理解你——不是一直走在你前面拉着你，而是和你并肩去寻找你想要的东西，这样啊。”

“……、是么。……”

对方喉头轻颤，视线摇晃着追着下落的雪花飘晃向了斜下方的地面。

他因为对方的这个举动而感到心头一阵暖暖地发痒，心念一动，便将自己靠近对方一边的手上拎着的东西放到另一只手上，然后用空出来的手握住了对方垂在身边还提着塑料袋的手掌。

因为两个人都没有戴手套的习惯，所以长时间曝露在寒冷空气中的两只手上的温度都偏低。然而，互相接触的部分，却意外地传来了融化雪花的暖意。

“……”

言峰唇瓣动了动，但终究没有说话，也没有动。虽然一直别扭地撇着脸，也没有腾出手掌回握自己的迹象，但却也没有挣开自己的举动。

他觉得自己脸上的笑意大约是越发明显起来了。

“……呐，绮礼。”

他这样说着，又紧了紧自己手上的力量。

“等你有时间了，我们这个冬天一起去北海道玩吧。”

“……北海道、么。”

对方轻念着这个遥远北方的地名，眨了眨眼。

他点点头，道：

“嗯，北海道。去看雪，呐（雪を見に、ね）。”

“……看雪……”

对方的声音里面，多了些几乎难以分辨的雀跃。

他抿起唇边柔软的笑意。

“嗯，只要你没有意见，我们就找个时间定个计划一起去吧。”

顿了顿。

“……我啊，虽然没有办法成为绮礼的神，但是带你去你觉得神存在的地方，还是做得到的。……而且，如果可以的话，我希望能和你一起，找到更多、更多的，让你觉得放松的事情，和让你觉得安心的地方。——而我希望最终，这整个世界都能成为对绮礼来说理所当然的安身之处呢（願わくは、この世界全てが綺礼の居場所でありますように）。”

没有回应了。

对方仍然执拗地扭着脸不愿意看向自己。只不过，连围巾都无法遮挡住对方红起来的、在白雪逐渐覆盖的世界里面显得无比清晰的脸颊。

而一直被自己握住的手，也始终没有被甩开。

由远至近传来了笨重的引擎声。循声望去，正在等的那一趟公交车正缓缓向这边驶来。

他晃了晃和对方相握的手掌。

“绮礼，车来了哦。”

这样说着，自己主动松开了手。失却了对方掌心温度的手掌感觉有些寂寞，然而却在看到对方小小纠结的表情的时候觉得胸中被暖意充盈。

“呐，绮礼，回去吧。”

公交车在他们的面前缓缓停住，他在迈动脚步的时候刻意擦过对方的肩膀。

“——一起，呐。（一緒に、ね。）”

公交车在纷纷的初雪中缓缓前进，驶向回家的方向。

他悄悄看着对方仍然带着未有完全褪去的红色的侧脸，指尖按住对方手掌留下的余温，觉得心情就像被白雪涂抹一样，与日常风景不同，却无比宁静。


	11. 冬歌·橘子

{橘子}

打开门，言峰绮礼正站在门口——手中提着一大袋子橙黄橙黄的橘子。

在冬日缺乏鲜艳色彩的环境里，这一袋子橙色就像是油画上不小心点了的一点油彩，怎么看都有些不自然。

……就像对方脸上的神情一样。

“……诶——那个，绮礼，这个橘子是怎么回事呀？”

这样问，却也只能得到对方莫名游移不定的眼神当做回答，于是只好先将对方请进屋来安顿到暖炉旁坐下，递上热茶，等对方稍微安定下来之后，才又一次重新问道：

“……所以，突然拿这么多橘子来，是怎么了呀？”

从自己和言峰绮礼认识以来，对方向来是甚少主动给自己带什么东西的。按照对方的说法，是“虽然也有想要带些什么给切嗣当做一直以来接受照顾的回礼，但是因为自己不具有正常人所有的感性所以不知道带什么东西合适”而总是在到底带什么好这件事情上无法决定，所以自己也就干脆对他明言不需要给自己送什么东西——这样，即使言峰绮礼愈发频繁地出入自己家，也从未有自发地带过什么东西过来。

这次这一大袋子橘子，在自己的印象中应该是第一次。

再加上，自己对橘子也没有什么特别的偏好，也未曾对对方提出过想吃橘子的要求，而对方据自己所知也不是这样喜好橘子的人，但这第一次他主动带来的东西偏偏是这样一大袋子这种对两人来说都没有什么特别意义的水果……

……一定是有什么特别的原因。

他在心里如此确信。

而言峰绮礼的神情，却一直微妙地别扭着，像是有什么重要的事情想对自己说，却又说不出口的样子。

“……绮礼？”

于是小小的催促了一下，却让对方更加困惑地微微垂下了眼角。

“……这个是，别人给时臣师送的橘子……是时臣师让我带给你的。”

给出了这样完全出乎意料的回答。

“……诶？……诶诶？”

他夸张地使劲眨了几下眼睛，有些不确定地张口：

“远坂氏？让你？给我？”

把这句话拆解成好几个部分并且全部加上疑问符，最后还不忘追问一句：

“……为什么？”

就算是绮礼曾经对他的那位老师提到过自己的事情，但从未正式谋面的远坂为何会突然让绮礼给自己带东西也是完完全全的不可解。

绮礼双手握着茶杯，眼神落在茶水水面上微微晃动。

“……因为时臣师那里，吉尔伽美什要住进去了。”

……吉尔伽美什，曾经听绮礼说起过的奇怪的名字。似乎是个浑身上下金色的家伙，近一年来和远坂时臣走得很近……

……但是这和这袋橘子有什么关系？

“诶……那个，绮礼？你只是这样说的话我也不能明白啊……”

苦笑着要求对方解释更多，对方又是一段纠结的沉默。

“……因为吉尔伽美什要和时臣师住在一起，所以时臣师问我以后打算怎么办。”

然后才开始仍带有些迟疑地这样解释起来。

他听了这个内容先是一愣，而后很快表示理解地点了点头。

“……唔？啊……嗯，也是啊，如果是再多一个人同住的话也感觉挺尴尬的……”

对方停顿了两秒，才又道：

“……时臣师说，如果想继续住在他那里，倒也不是没有多余的房间，如果想搬出去住也没有问题，他甚至可以帮我出房租……又或者。”

“……又或者……？”

在关键的地方停了下来，他不知哪里有些紧张地催促着对方的下文。

对方一直放在茶水上视线终于抬了起来放在了自己的脸上。不知是不是因为一直和温热的水面接触的关系竟有些莫名地发烫。

“……又或者。”

对方用一贯以来的缺少起伏的声音说，但自己就是能听出来其中不同于往常的起伏音调。

“——又或者，切嗣，搬过来和你一起住。”

来得过于突然的选择支让一直自负于应变能力的自己也一时没有能够做出像样的反应。

“……果然，会是麻烦吗。”

大约是自己的愣神让对方误解了什么，他在对方又一次垂下眼帘说出这句话之后赶快慌张地摇头否认。

“不不不，完全不会有那种事啊。你看，之前你一直来往于我家，偶尔也会在我这里住下，都没有任何不便不是吗……不如说，在你的选择支里面会有我这一项我高兴还来不及啊。……只是，绮礼……”

歪了歪头。

“……为什么远坂氏会提出让你住到我这里啊？”

“……‘因为绮礼自从和卫宫桑认识以来，就感觉一直很愉快的样子’——时臣师是这样说的。”

“……”

“时臣师还说，让我不要着急，慢慢考虑，做出自己心中最想要的那个决定。”

“……”

他瞪着眼睛，听着对方四平八稳的叙述，觉得自己的心里已经开始抑制不住的波澜万丈。

“……那，你决定了吗？到底准备接下来如何……”

这样问，觉得自己的声音有些发干。

……简直就像是在等着自己喜欢的人回复自己的告白一样的心境。都一把年纪的大叔了，说出来就像是个笑话一样。

……虽然现在的自己一点都笑不出来就是了。

“……我……”

对方说出这一个单字，却又停了下来，沉吟片刻，才又重新张口道：

“……从结论来说的话，切嗣，我是、想来你这里的。”

他觉得自己一下子松了一口气的表现也许过于明显了一点。

不过对方却似乎没有注意到自己一下子塌下的肩膀和松弛下来的表情，只是自顾地继续说道：

“实际上，考虑到其它很多因素，你这里并不是个好的选择。吉尔伽美什能不能够照顾好时臣师就是个问题，而且你这里又离学校太远，再加上如果我住进来又会给你添太多麻烦……所以最好的选择应该是我在学校和时臣师家之间的位置租一个房子，这样既能照顾到时臣师，又能方便去学校……本来，我应该毫不犹豫地做出这样的选择，才对的。”

抿抿唇。

“……但是，尽管理性一直在告诉我那样做才是最合理的，我却没有办法放弃来你这里的这个选择。……这很奇怪，切嗣。明明我都清楚这样既麻烦了你，也不方便我，而且还难以兼顾到时臣师，但是我就是没有办法让这个想法从我的脑海中彻底消失。”

说着，似乎是下意识地用右手抚到了左胸口前，掌心按压着心脏的位置。

“……这真的很奇怪，切嗣。我……我——”

“……绮礼。”

这样打断对方，他听见自己的声音是连自己都吓了一跳地充溢着满满的感慨。

“你能这样想，我真的很高兴啊——真的，很高兴啊。”

没有忍住重复着强调了一遍，看到对方微微眯起眼看着自己，似乎是在对自己此时激动的情绪表示疑惑。

他笑着轻吐一口气。

“这如何让人不高兴呢，绮礼。”

又吸气。

“——因为你看，这是你第一次，主动选择了我啊。”

对方的表情出现了一秒钟的空白。

他抿着唇间收不回的笑意。

“难道不是吗？你想一下，绮礼，之前我们的相处，几乎都是我提议去做什么，你就跟着我去做什么——从我们会这样开始交集，到我们一起做过的那些事情，再到你开始出入我家……这些都是我提出来的，你就照做了，是这样吧？”

“……”

对方空白着表情，轻轻点了一下头。

他继续笑道：

“但是这一次不同。这一次，是在我完全不知情的情况下，你根据自己的想法，选择了我——不是因为我说了而你就去做，而是你自己依据着你自己的心情想要和我在一起——也许你自己根本没有意识到，但是这对于喜欢着你的我来说，简直是最大的奖励了啊。”

轻巧地便再一次对对方说出了“喜欢”这样的告白。

对方空白的表情瞬间便涂上了些暧昧的红色。

“……我……”

一下子便不知道该放到哪里才好的游离起来的视线在自己看来实在只能徒增爱意。

于是饶有兴趣地盯了这样不知所措的对方一会儿之后，才又一次开口，为了缓解对方的尴尬而换了一个话题：

“……所以，如果我没有猜错的话，这一大袋橘子，是你跟远坂氏说到想要来我这里的时候，远坂氏让你带过来的给我的礼物吧？”

说着指了指一直放在暖炉上的那一袋子橙黄——虽然直到最后对方都没有说起关于这水果的事情，不过自己从刚才对方的话语里面也猜了个八九不离十。

果不其然，对方快速地点了点头。

他一声叹息。

“……真是的，明明即使没有这样的东西，我也不可能拒绝你的啊……就算是远坂氏让你带来的，但是直到现在还这样见外，该说果然是你的风格么还是……”

仿佛能见到对方的耳朵和尾巴都耷拉下去了。

他赶忙清了一下嗓子。

“……不过，反正都已经带过来了，不吃也可惜。”

这样说着，从袋子里面拿出一颗橘子，两下剥掉了皮，掰下一瓣，欠身，送到了对方的唇边。

“请吧。”

笑眯眯地说出这两个字，看到对方先是惊愕，而后一下子像是想躲避开一样地往后仰身子，但却又因为自己执着地伸在对方口边的手而停下了动作，最终还是带着有些困惑的表情小心翼翼地张开了唇瓣，身子稍微前倾，将自己手中的橘子咬了过去。

“怎么样？好吃吗？”

对方慢慢地咀嚼，吞咽。

“……很甜。”

“是么。”

笑开，再次掰下一瓣橘子想要送到对方口边，但却在手伸到中途的时候被对方出其不意地握住了腕子。

“……？”

给对方送去疑惑的眼神，接收到的是对方羞赧但坚定的视线。

“……也想让、切嗣尝尝。”

飞快地眨了几下眼睛，然后没有忍住地一下笑开。

“那么。”

并将手中的那瓣橘子交到了对方的手里。

“绮礼来喂我（綺礼が食べさせて）。”

而等到对方笨拙地将橘子递到自己口边并没有花太久的时间。

张口，将那小小一瓣水果咬过来。只是一口，唇齿之间便都是清甜的味道。

“……确实好甜啊。”

下咽，口中还留着持久的香甜。

对方慌张收回去的手，和微微撇开的视线。

“……那就、太好了。”

就这样欠身过去，即使隔着一张暖炉也要伸手去摸对方头顶的发是因为实在忍不住内心的冲动。

对方微硬的褐色发间有着对方暖暖的体温。

“那么，交接仪式这就算是完成了。你想住过来的时候随时就可以住进来了——虽然我的话是希望越快越好，不过你也不用着急，慢慢搬就好。”

这样说着，又落下身子做好，将适才抚摸对方头顶的手递到对方面前，道：

“那么这之后，也请作为同居人多多关照了呢，绮礼。”

而对方轻轻握上来手心里面，有着与这寒冷的冬天完全不同的，如春的温暖。

“……啊啊，请多关照。切嗣。”

——春天，终究已经不远了。


	12. 冬歌·远空

<远空>

冬末的天空，一片点缀着丝缕白云的浅蓝。干净的，安宁的，向着遥远的远方延展着，延展着。

卫宫切嗣早上起来一出房间，就越过言峰绮礼的肩膀，看到了这样一片明淡而高远的蓝色。

言峰绮礼坐在缘侧，微微抬头看着这样的天空，一动不动。

他因为从屋外传来的冷气，和对方身上过于单薄的衣装，打了一个寒战。

随手在自己穿的浴衣外面披上一件外套，又拿过旁边一件长衣走过去，将其披在言峰绮礼的身上。

对方似乎这才注意到自己，抬头看过来，暗色的眼底点着天空的清蓝。

“……切嗣。”

低沉平直的声音是对方风格的“早上好”。他冲对方笑了笑，又拍了拍对方的肩膀，而后在对方身边坐下。

即使已到冬末，但寒意仍未褪去。即使披了外套还是感到了冷，于是将双手放进另一边的袖子中，手臂抱在胸前。

对方因自己这个动作而张口道：

“……如果冷的话，进去也没关系的。”

他笑，因为对方对自己的关心而感到愉快，但也丝毫没有如对方所言先进屋去的打算。

“稍微坐一坐也没关系的啊。……倒是绮礼，一早上起来就坐在这里，在想什么呢？”

经过一段时间的同住，自己已经对对方的规律性有了无比深刻的认识。早上起来之后的祈祷、锻炼、读书再加上准备早餐，一件都会一丝不苟地完成，总不会有闲下来的时候。这样坐在院子旁边望天发呆几乎是从未有过的，所以总会让人有些在意。

而对方在听到自己这样问之后，只是又看了自己几眼，然后转回头去面向前方，几乎微不可闻但却能被自己捕捉到地叹了一口气，道：

“……今天收到了老家的兄长写来的信件。”

——老家的兄长。

之前绮礼是跟自己提到过这个人的存在。但两个人似乎关系欠佳，所以也只是那一次提及，之后就再没听过绮礼说起。故而此时，他因为这个来得过于突然的陌生发音而一时迟疑了回答。

“兄长、啊……”

于是只是含糊不清地重复了一遍这个词，然后观察着绮礼的表情，斟酌着问道：

“……那，信里说了什么呢？”

绮礼的表情没有什么变化，但眼神中却产生了些微小的波动。

“……兄长他说。”

微妙地停顿了一下。

“……兄长他说，他找到了‘生命中能置于自己身边的那个人’。”

宁远的天空上，如丝如缕的云缓缓移动着。

“兄长长我十岁，接手了家里的教会，现在做着神父的工作。……他也和我一样，是个眼中没有任何颜色的、空虚的存在。”

言峰绮礼慢慢地说。

他坐在旁边慢慢地听。

“……只不过，兄长与我不同。他在我还一直试图寻找和这个世界相处之道的时候，便早已放弃了挣扎。‘接受自己的残缺并以至之为乐（自分の欠陥を受け入れ、そして楽しめ）’——这是从小以来兄长对我一以贯之的建言。……我的痛苦在他看来，不过也是无谓的挣扎，甚至可笑到不值一提。所以我和他的关系一直不好……或者说，从我离开家里之后，就几乎算是没有关系的旁人了。他从未关心我在外地过得如何，而我也从不询问他的近况——在我看来，那个男人这一生都会这样以自己的、甚至他人的苦痛作为养料，一边做着正直无比的神父一边怀着扭曲无比的内心地只身一人地过下去了。”

又是一次停顿。这次的停顿比上一次的要稍微长些。

“……就是这样的兄长，突然来信给我，告诉我，他找到了‘生命中能置于自己身边的那个人’。”

“……”

没有找到合适的言语能够回应对方。

好在对方也没有执着于等自己的回应，而是继续自顾地说了下去。

“……那好像是一个少年。”

绮礼的语调仍是缺乏起伏的平铺直叙。但他却觉得他能在其中听出来自绮礼老家的遥远的回音。

“我出身的地方是个很小的城镇，各种设施也不那样齐全，出了什么事大家习惯于找教会……那个少年，就是在一次事故中失去了双亲，也一时找不到其他亲族可以依靠，所以便被兄长的教会一时收留了。”

快速地一下眨眼。

“……‘是一个无比老实、正直、善良到愚蠢……总的来说和自己性格完全相反的家伙’——兄长在信里是这样说的。”

老实、善良、正直到愚蠢的少年。以别人甚至自己的痛苦为养料的神父。

确实是正正相反的两种存在。

他在心中默默勾画着两个人的轮廓，却不知道在哪里这两个轮廓可以融合。

“……兄长在信里没有具体说他和那个少年是如何相处的，也没有告诉我他们到底是如何发展成为现今的样子的。”

像是读到了自己心中的疑惑，绮礼淡淡地解释道。

“但他只是告诉我，正是因为他们是截然相反的两种存在，所以才能互相弥补对方的缺陷，从而获得自己孤身一人所得不到的东西。”

“——所以他说，他现在觉得，在他以为自己将要孤独终老的人生中，将这个少年一直置于身边，也没有什么不好。”

云朵仍然在无比缓慢地，却又确实地，在天空上向远方移动着。

感受不到风。一切都是那样的沉静，却又不知哪里有着些不稳的因素。

……就像绮礼此时的表情。

他看着他，看着他此时像是一片空白，又像是极为复杂的表情，没能说出任何话。

不仅是因为那是别人的家务事自己不好插嘴，更是因为他不能得知绮礼此时对于来自自己久疏问候的兄长的这样一封来信到底是怎样想的。

惊诧吗，欣喜吗，又或者是鄙夷，再不然是无关心……

……无从得知。

而且，无从询问。

不知怎的，他就是有种感觉，此时自己想知道的东西，是无法靠急迫的询问得出答案的。

而自己此时能做的，只有安静地等，等待绮礼接下来会告诉的自己的，无论那是什么。

绮礼的目光下落，落到他放在膝头的手指间。

“……我不知道。”

他的声音仍然低沉，但明显比适才听起来多了些波纹起伏。

“我自己也不知道，面对兄长这样的信件，我应该采取什么样的回应。……问候，祝福，或者质疑，甚至直接忽略……我不知道到底怎样才是对的。……说到底，对于和兄长已经多年不曾见面的我来说，他和一个我完全不认识的少年如何，其实也早已在我的关心范围之外了。……只是。”

说到这里，停下，将视线一点点地挪到了自己的脸上。

……困惑的，又在哪里有着些说不出的热度的，视线。

“……只是，切嗣。虽然那信里面说的事情完全与我无关，但是我在读的时候，不知为何，总是会想起你的事情。”

脊背上蹿过一阵电流。

“我其实，并不能完全理解兄长所说的，那种‘因为完全不同所以才能互相弥补’的感觉是什么，但是，在读着他所写的与那位少年的事情的时候，我总是会想到你——你进入到我的生活的事情，还有，你现在在我身边的事情——然后，我就会有一种和信中的兄长很相似的感觉，就是觉得只要继续这样和你在一起，我的人生就可以继续无限延展下去。即使现在我还没有找到我最想要的那个答案，但只要有你在我身边，我便总有一天能够发现它的所在——虽然没有任何依据，但就是如此确信着。”

困惑的、带着热度的，却又沉稳而坚定的，视线。

“……切嗣，这一次我这样的想法，正确吗？”

电流噼噼啪啪炸裂，在身体的各个角落碎成火花。火花的热度则集中到胸口，然后开始上涌，一直蹿升到眼眶。

而和这热度同样难以抑制的，是弯曲起来的双眼和上扬起来的唇角。

“……嗯，这次是正确的啊，绮礼——哎呀，自己这样说总觉得有点……不如说，比起说是‘正确的（正しい）’，更该说是‘令人欣喜的（嬉しい）’啊——我现在，真的是从未有过的高兴啊，绮礼，真的是……”

“……”

像是不知该作何反应而微微歪起的头。

他一下子没有忍住地扑哧一声笑了出来，带着眼角的些许湿润。

“……呐，绮礼。”

这样唤道。

“我现在无论如何都想抱你一下……可以吗？”

对方在片刻怔忡后，小而快地点了一下头。

从对方背后将对方拥住的时候，他因为一下子浸润了全身的温度和对方发间传来的淡淡香味而险些没有忍住眼泪。

使劲抿了抿唇，才没有真的不像样子地让眼泪流下来。

双手环于对方腰间，下巴抵在对方肩膀。

闭上双眼，感到对方的心跳从至近的地方传来，他觉得自己连呼吸都变得温暖了起来。

“……切嗣，身上很凉。”

对方声音有些不稳地这样说，似乎是在努力让自身显得不要那样紧张而尴尬。

他轻声笑了笑。

“那么，就靠绮礼来温暖我好了。”

“……”

怀中的身体瞬间僵了一下，然后，慢慢地、小心翼翼地，有笨拙的温暖附上了自己环在对方身前的手。

“……这样，可以吗。”

他有些惊喜地睁开双眼，一下子映入眼帘的是对方红起来的脸颊和耳朵。

他没有忍住地收紧了自己胳膊上的力量。

“……绮礼，很温暖呢。”

怀中的人别扭地扭动了一下。

“……是么。”

“是啊。”

他手指轻动，让对方的手指与自己的相扣。

“很温暖，让人无论如何也不想松开呢。”

“……”

对方沉默了一会儿。

“……切嗣。”

才又一次显得有些顾虑地出声问道。

“……这样，就行么。”

他不加思索便点了点头。

“这样就行啊。”

“……但是，我——”

“——没关系的，绮礼。”

打断对方还想说的话，柔声道。

“即使你现在仍然没有达到你理想的目的地，也没有关系的。我会一直陪着你，就像你的兄长所提到的那个少年一样，终其一生在你身边，不会离开。”

“……切嗣……”

“呐，绮礼。”

“……”

“——我喜欢你（好きだよ）。”

许久。

“……切嗣。”

自己手上的温度，也更加紧实了。

“天空，很广阔啊（空は、広いだな）。”

冬末的天空，一片点缀着丝缕白云的浅蓝。干净的，安宁的，延展向无尽的——无尽的远方。


	13. 终卷·四时歌

{终卷 四时歌}

“……仍然在追寻的神父找到了被暴走的黑泥诅咒的正义的伙伴。早已瘦削不堪丧失了任何战力的男人没有再与他针锋相对，反而让他留在了自己的宅邸。就这样，两个人一起走过了数个年头，一起看过春花、夏雨、秋月、冬雪……最终，日渐衰弱的男人终于命数散尽，归于尘土，而神父则像是没有这回事一般地离开了那个宅邸，不顾男人捡回的少年的挽留回到了教会。

——然后，第五次圣杯战争拉开了帷幕……”

久宇舞弥放下手中的大纲，向来没有表情的脸上此时更是看不出什么情绪的痕迹。

“切嗣，这就是你这一年间想出来的，你之前那篇小说的续篇吗。”

“嗯。名字叫做‘四时歌’。虽然和之前的走向有些不太一致，但是这就是我现在最想写的东西。”

“你认为能卖得好吗。”

“我不知道。……只是。”

说着，转过头，和一直挺直身板坐在自己身边的言峰绮礼对视一眼，又送给对方一个安心的微笑，这才转回头来，重新看向舞弥，道。

“即使卖得不好也无所谓了。……这两个男人的故事，这样发展是最好的——现在的我是如此觉得的。”

“……”

久宇舞弥尖锐的视线在他们二人身上来来回回地扫视，许久之后，才终于一声叹息。

“……我知道了。出版方那边我会去沟通。你就按照你想写的写吧。”

一边说，一边动作干脆利落地将散乱的大纲材料尽数收进文件夹，放进包里，起身。

“只是，做好根本不能出版的心理准备。”

“嗯，我知道的。”

他点头，轻笑道。

“从决定这样写的那一刻起，能不能出版，又或者能赚多少钱，对我来说就都已经不重要了。”

“……”

舞弥又看了他几眼，最终没再对他说什么，而是转而看向他身边的绮礼，道：

“是叫言峰吗。”

“……是。”

“那么，言峰桑。”

“——切嗣的事情，就拜托你了（切嗣のこと、よろしく頼む）。”

“……真是服了啊。舞弥那家伙，大概什么都已经明白了吧。”

久宇舞弥走后，他有些无奈地笑着这样对绮礼说。

而绮礼只是一脸困惑地看着他，没有说话。

他出声一笑，道：

“那么，就如舞弥所说，以后我的事情，就拜托了呢，绮礼。”

“……啊、啊啊。”

绮礼则微红了脸，不器用地点了点头。

“这、这边才是……”

“嗯，那么。”

笑着起身，对对方伸出了手。

“我们也继续去写属于我们的四时歌吧——我啊，想继续和绮礼一起写的故事，还有好多好多呢。”

“……”

而对方只是在片刻怔忡后，无言地伸手，握住了自己的。

交汇的指尖，交汇的温暖。

纷纷扰扰，又是一年春。

屋外，阳光明媚，碧空如洗，昭示着即将开始的，多彩的春夏秋冬。

他牵着对方的手，就这样漫步于这初春伊始。

目的地仍不确定，旅途之中仍不知道会遇上什么。

然而，只要有手心中的这一份温暖，就觉得，不论哪里，都能抵达。

而旅途一路，四时如歌。

{全文终}


	14. 番外两则

{白色情人节}

拿着一根柳条晃进家门的时候，毫不意外地收到了来自同居人的疑惑的眼神。

“……什么啊，那是。”

但是略过所有“欢迎回来”或是“辛苦了”这类的问话直接被如此冷淡地这样问果然还是有些受伤。于是晃着柳条，故意摆出不开心的表情，道：

“诶——难道没有欢迎我回来的问候吗？”

“……”

对方拉着一张脸盯着自己看了一会儿，最终还是放弃似地叹口气，道：

“……欢迎回来，切嗣。办的事情还顺利吗？”

“啊……嘛，算是顺利吧。”

想着自己在出版社遭遇到的出版方对自己新拿出的稿件严厉的拒绝，面上还是不想让对方担心地如此搪塞着。

然而对方却皱起眉，沉默了一会儿之后，说：

“……其实你没有必要为了照顾我的心情而写那些故事。如果不能出版的话，不就没有意义了吗。”

……被看穿了。

心下暗自感叹着对方在这种事情上出其不意的敏锐，苦笑起来。

“……还真是什么都瞒不过绮礼呢。”

“……看你的表情，就能知道。”

对方的神色愈发地难看起来。

“如果那样写让你感到困扰的话——”

“……不。虽然被出版方拍桌子确实是有点不爽，不过并不会因为这种事情就感到困扰啊。”

打断对方，同时用更舒展的笑颜挤掉眼角眉间所有苦涩的成分。

“说到底，很多时候写东西并不是只有出版才有意义啊——用那样的故事纪念我和绮礼的相遇，这本身就是最大的意义了，和能不能出版根本没有关系的。”

这样说着，用手里的柳条划了划对方皱起来的面颊。

“所以不要再摆出这样的表情啦，呐？”

“……”

对方面色纠结地动了动脑袋躲过柳条的骚扰，又过了一会儿才叹出一口气，转换了话题，重新问道：

“……那，这个又是怎么回事。”

“啊，这个？”

他微笑着轻转手腕，让柳条的尖儿在空气中画了两个圈儿。

“路上随手折下来的。给绮礼的白色情人节礼物。——给。”

说着给对方递了过去。

然而对方却只是神情困惑地看着自己，并没有收。

“……白色情人节、礼物。”

完全不知道自己在说什么的样子。

……嘛，因为是他的事情，所以自己倒是也不惊讶就是了（彼のことだから、驚きはしないけど）。

“白色情人节就是每年3月14号……嘛，简单地说，2月14号情人节那天，女孩子要给自己喜欢的男孩子送礼物，而3月14号白色情人节这天，男孩子如果也中意那女孩子的话，就要回送礼物，这样的习惯啦。”

这样解释，但对方眉间的褶皱反而更加深刻起来了。

“……那你为什么又要送给我。本来，我并不是女性，而且也没有在情人节送给你过什么。……在作弄我么（嫌がらせか）。”

“……为什么会这么想啦（なんでそうなるんだ）！”

没忍住便抬高声音这样喊了一声，看到对方是真的不解的样子无奈地叹了口气。

“……不，其实也没什么特别的理由啦。本来我对这些年轻人的节日也没什么兴趣的，绮礼应该也知道这点吧？只不过就是回来的路上看到店家都在以今天这日子为噱头做宣传，就突然觉得也想送绮礼一点什么，只是如此而已啦。……绝对不是什么作弄啦。”

“……”

对方的目光狐疑地在自己和自己手中的柳条上逡巡了几圈儿。

“……那，这个是（で、それは）？”

“柳条。”

“……看就知道。为什么要把这样的东西（なんでこんなものを）……”

“啊。”

这才想起自己还没有解释，于是晃了晃那枝条，笑道：

“因为你看，这柳条，开始要抽芽了呀。”

“……”

对方听了自己所说，才第一次定睛仔细看向那根枝条。

那双深褐色的眼瞳里面，映着一些不仔细看就会错过的、嫩绿的苞芽。

不过困惑的神色却没有放晴。

“……所以？”

他笑眯眯。

“所以拿回来送给绮礼呀。”

“……为什么？”

“因为，总觉得像是充满了希望一样呀。”

片刻安静。

“……不明白（解せぬ）。”

对方微微撇过头去，逃避着自己的视线。

“因为这样微小的、在我眼里什么颜色都映不出来的东西而说充满希望什么的……”

“没关系啊。”

打断了对方的声音，用枝条轻碰对方的脸颊，让对方慢慢转回来头，再一次看向自己。

“绮礼不明白这些，也没关系啊。……只是，绮礼，你告诉我。”

说着，将枝条强硬又温柔地递到了对方的手里。

“被我在这样的日子送东西，你开心么？”

“……”

对方垂下眼睛，看着手中的枝条。

“……虽然仍然不明其意义，但是……谢谢你，切嗣。”

语气和眼角的线条都很柔软。

他歪起头轻笑起来。

“那就可以了啊。”

伸手，触碰对方眼角柔软的线条，在对方的眼神又一次抬起和自己对上的时候，手指沿着对方的侧脸慢慢下滑，掌心拖住了对方的脸颊。

“我送给你东西，你会感到开心。这样就可以了啊。”

对方的眼底，自己的身影晃动。

心底一暖，凑上前去。

“——这样，就是希望啊。”

对方的唇瓣间，是混合着家中空气和户外早春的，甜甜的味道。

“绮礼，白色情人节快乐。”

“……啊啊。你也是。切嗣。”

而在对方微微泛起热度的体温，是整个世界春江水暖的，阳光的温度。

——然后，几天后，他在对方的房间里面，发现了用玻璃瓶小心插好的，那条柳枝。

[Fin.]

{果酱}

“‘……然后神父将手边的果酱沾于指尖，涂抹于男人的乳首。男人因为异样的感觉而发出轻哼。神父恶质地笑起来，伸出舌头故意色情地舔了起来。男人微微抬起腰部，口中发出呻吟’……诶、绮礼，你还好吗？”

对着手机屏幕念到一半儿便觉得桌子对面安静得有些异常了。抬头一看，言峰绮礼正埋着头，双手几近不自然地用力握着手中的茶杯，让他觉得那杯子下一秒就会被对方捏碎了。

“……绮礼……？”

对方额前垂下的碎发微微颤动了一下。

“……这样……的东西，竟然就在这种场合这样毫无顾忌地念出来……”

“……诶，可是刚才可是绮礼说想听的啊？”

“……我是……！”

对方猛地抬头，整个脸颊直到眼角都飞满了红晕。

“我只是听你说看到了你写的小说的二次创作，并没有想到会是这样的……！”

……啊啊，虽然这种表情也是很可爱，不过这次再这样调笑下去估计自家的茶杯真的性命堪忧了。

这样想着，把还显示着刚才那篇文章的手机按掉放在一边，起身，满面笑容地挪到对方身边的座位坐下，轻轻拍了拍对方绷紧了力道的手背。

“嘛嘛，只是一些尺度大了点的同人创作而已嘛，不要在意啦。”

“……”

对方在自己的接触下，才慢慢地卸下了手上的力道。

“……但是，果然在这种时候这种场合的朗读，还是……”

“嗯，绮礼要是不喜欢的话，就不再这样读就是啦。”

确保了茶杯的安全之后，将手抬起，放到对方头上，揉了揉对方有些支棱的头发。

“所以说，别在意啦，呐？”

对方终于慢慢抬起了头来，目光仍然有些游移地瞟了自己一眼。

“……啊啊。”

“嗯。……不过话说回来，同人里面，竟然神父在上面的配对比较多啊……”

感受到对方剑拔弩张的气场软化下来之后，他又开始大咧咧地说了起来。

“嘛，虽然上一部的结局的时候，那个‘正义的伙伴’身体已经不行了所以要说正常也是蛮正常的……不过，不觉得和现实是相反的吗，绮礼？”

坏心眼地问了这样一句，见对方在几秒的反应时间之后又一下子烧红了刚刚才慢慢恢复正常肤色的面颊。

“……你在说什么啊！……说到底，你那篇小说里面的那两个角色，本来也不是我们……”

“……嘛，虽说是这样啊。”

再一次安抚地揉起了对方的头发，一边说一边感受着对方在自己的动作之下慢慢平静的过程。

“但是，自从和绮礼认识了以后，就开始这样在意起来啊……总觉得现在，虽然明白本来也和我们没什么关系，但就是无法真的这么想呢……”

顿了顿。

“……而且，说回来，绮礼的吐槽重点好像不大对吧？”

“……？”

“所以说，上下关系的问题啦。”

他因为对方彻底困惑的眼神而忍不住轻笑了两声。

“绮礼倒是完全不吐槽，你一直都在下面这件事情呢。……我啊，本来觉得绮礼刚才会大声对我说出‘其实我也想在上面啊！’这样的反论呢。”

半是认真半是调侃地说出这样的话，本意是想看到对方笨拙又不知所措的羞赧表情。

……然而。

“……我其实，现在这样，就好。”

对方只是微微下垂了视线，有些别扭地说出了这样的话。

……这可真是，有些吃惊了。

他因为这出其不意的答案而瞪大了眼睛。

……毕竟，不管从身高还是体格来说都是对方占优势，在这件事情上被对方提出异议也完全是在情理之中的……

“……绮礼真的，不在意啊。”

既是感叹又是确认地这样说，看到对方更加别扭地撇过了头去。

“……啊啊，不在意。……说到底，我、那个、对于人们的感觉本来就十分愚钝，在这种、事情、上，就更加……”

连身子都扭得快要背过去了。

“……所、所以，即使我、主动、起来，也没有办法知道切嗣是不是能觉得、那个……舒、舒服……所以……”

……现在这样、就好。

最后这几个字几乎轻如蚊蝇，如果不是自己屏气凝神在听的话，也许都无法辨别其具体内容。

而从他现在的角度，虽然看不太到对方的面部表情，不过却能清楚地看到对方红通的耳尖。

……啊啊，这可真是……

他几乎都要苦笑出来了。

……攻略对方不成，反被将了一军的感觉啊。

胸中温热的悸动难以平息，于是动作快于思考地抓住对方肩膀，强迫对方转回身来，然后在接触到对方稍稍泛着水汽的双眼的瞬间，便一个把持不住地将对方推倒在了榻榻米上。

“……！”

过于突然的动作让对方直到刚才还握着杯子的手来不及松开，早已不再温热的茶水从中洒了出来，洇湿了一片桌角。

但是他此时却完全没有心思去管了。

“……真是的，绮礼。那样的，真是很犯规啊。”

维持着最后的理智，这样对对方说。

对方微微皱起了眉。

“……犯规、什么的，我并没有想那样……”

视线在别处飘了飘，然后才回到自己脸上，像是下定了什么决心一样，又一次缓缓张口：

“……倒是切嗣、……”

“……嗯？我？”

“……啊啊。”

抖动一般地点了一下头。

“……倒是切嗣，一直以来都很、小心……会、会不会也想、尝试一些像那样的、别的做法而一直在忍耐——唔、！！”

脑内有什么东西烧断，于是直接吻下去了。

舌头在对方的口腔里面肆意地夺取着空气，终于满足地分开的时候，对方的气息已然开始不稳。

“……切嗣、……”

对方有些不满地盯着自己，似乎是在责怪自己还没有回应对方刚才的问题。

他舔了一下下唇。

“……嘛，要说没想过，倒也是骗人的啊。……我其实，根本上还是一个糟糕的大叔啊。”

嘿嘿笑了两声。

“不过啊，如果绮礼不喜欢的话，我不会做那样的事情的啊。”

低下头去，将唇瓣贴近对方耳廓，刻意吐着气道：

“——因为绮礼不需要什么果酱之类的东西，就已经很甜很好吃了啊。”

说罢，在对方酥软的战栗中，褪下对方肩膀处的衣服，直接咬了上去。

[Fin.]


End file.
